


kyungsoo's story

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, BFF SeSoo, College Life, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, huhuhuhu nakakaiyak
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: ang kwento ng isang tipikal na mag-aaral sa kolehiyo na si kyungsoo at kung paano niya haharapin ang lahat ng bagay nang makilala niya ang sikat na senior sa engineering dept. na si jongin.inspirasyon mula sa호식이 이야기(Hosik’s Story)





	1. ang simula

**Author's Note:**

> sobrang paborito ko talaga itong bl webtoon na kung tawagin sa ingles ay hosik's story. huhuhu grabe sobrang UWU talaga mahal na mahal ko talaga iyon kaya naman na-inspire akong gumawa ng bersyon ng kaisoo!!!
> 
> alay ko nga pala ito sa mga kapwa ko kaisooist na patuloy na sumusuporta at nagmamahal sa kaisoo! mabuhay tayong lahat!!!

“s-s-sehun…” kabadong sambit ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan na nasa kabilang linya ng telepono. tinawagan kasi niya ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan dahil nangangamba siya na baka positibo nga ang ilang linggo niya nang kinukutuban.

 

“s-sehun…”

 

“oh? kyungsoo? napatawag ka.” tugon ng lalaking nasa kabilang linya.

 

“d-dd-di ba? kapag dalawang linya yung lumabas dito sa aaah. sa ano… sa k-k-kit, ibig sabihin nun positive di ba?” kabadong tinanong ni kyungsoo

 

“ha? anong dalawang linya? anong positive pinagsasasabi mo dyan?”

 

“sehun. baka kasi buntis ako eh!!!” humagulgol si kyungsoo at ikinagulat naman ito ng kaibigan.

 

“ha??? buntis? anong buntis? bakit? sinong ama niyan ha?!”

 

tanging iyak at hikbi na lang ang narinig ni sehun mula sa kaibigan. hindi na ito makapagsalita at lalo naman niya itong ikinaalala.

 

kaya pala ilang linggo na ring parang laging masama ang pakiramdam ng kaibigan. hindi na rin ito nakakapasok nang maaga sa pang-umaga nilang mga klase. kaya pala…

 

“kyungsoo. nasaan ka ba? pupuntahan kita. wag kang aalis.”

 

“n-na-nasssa dorm.”

 

“sige. sandali lang. pupunta ako diyan.”

 

—

 

ilang metro lang naman ang layo ng apartment ni sehun sa dorm nina kyungsoo. wala pang kalahating oras ay narating din ni sehun ang dormitoryong tinutuluyan ng kaibigan.

 

tatlong katok lamang sa pintuan ay agad namang binuksan ito ni kyungsoo na namumugto na ang mga mata sa kakaiyak. ang ilong ay pulang pula, kakasinghot at singha. mukhang hindi pa ito kumakain ng almusal at tanghalian gayong alas dos pasado na.

 

tumuloy sila sa loob ng kwarto ni kyungsoo at saka naupo sa kama nito.

 

“soo? anong nangyari? kumain ka na ba?” nag-aalalang salubong ni sehun.

 

“s-sehun!!! naka-tatlong pregnancy test na ako tapos t-t-tapos… parehas positive lahat ang resulta.”

 

“ha? sigurado ka ba? eh… kanino yan?”

 

“h-h-hh-hindi ko alam. di ko maalala!”

 

natataranta na sa kaba si kyungsoo. hindi niya alam ang gagawin sapagkat alalang alala siya sa mga nangyayari. dati napapanood niya lang ito sa tv pero ngayon, totoo at kumpirmado nga na siya’y nagdadalang-tao.

 

bakas ang takot at pagkabalisa ni kyungsoo. natatakot siya sa mga posibleng mangyari. natatakot siyang baka hindi niya maitaguyod mag-isa ang batang dinadala niya… natatakot siyang hindi ito panagutan. natatakot siyang masira at gumuho ang kinabukasang pinangarap niya para sa sarili.

 

si sehun naman ay lalong kumunot ang noo dulot ng kanyang pag-aalala. mabuti na lang at matalik silang magkaibigan kaya naman kayang kaya niyang diretsahin ito at sabihin ang nais na sabihin nang hindi nagpapaligoy-ligoy.

 

“ha? tanga! alalahanin mo! imposibleng wala. ano ka? si mama mary?”

 

“sehuuuun!!!” ngumuso si kyungsoo at lalong napaiyak sa harap ng kaibigan.

 

“kilala ko na. si jongin no???” diretsahang isiniwalat ni sehun ang kanyang haka-haka. wala namang ibang kinikita itong kaibigan niya bukod sa ggss na graduating ng engineering.

 

“sehun naman e!!!!! hindi ako sigurado!!! paano na lang ako? paano yung mga pangarap ko? paano ko sasabihin to sa mama’t papa ko??? hindi ko na alam gagawin ko…”

 

tinitigan ni sehun nang masinsinan si kyungsoo. saka inabutan ng tissue ang kaibigan.

 

“sagutin mo muna ‘yung tanong ko. sino bang ama niyan ha?”

 

“b-b-baka???” di siguradong sagot ni kyungsoo na tinugunan naman ni sehun ng isang marahang batok sa bilugang ulo ng kaibigan. “tanga ka talaga! iinom inom ka tapos hindi mo alam na may nangyari na pala sa inyo ng ka-org mo na yan!”

 

“huy! hindi ah!!! walang nangyari sa amin! kung meron man, dapat nag-agree ako pero hindi naman ako nag-agree sa kanya! hindi ko ginusto yuuun!!! aaaaah sehun. ayaw ko na. ano nang gagawin ko???” ingit ni kyungsoo habang mahigpit na nakahawak sa balikat ni sehun. kahit ba mas malaki at mas matangkad si sehun ay walang pag-aalinlangang niyuyugyog ni kyungsoo ang katawan ng kaibigan.

 

sobrang gulong-gulo na ang isip niya at hindi na niya alam kung ano bang dapat gawin. gusto niya na lamang umiyak at magtago sa kung saan walang makakakita sa kanya. gusto niya na lamang mabura ang lahat dahil ayaw niyang mamroblema nang ganito… mababaliw na talaga siya.

 

“teka nga kalbo! hoy! teka nga sandali mahuhubad na yung damit ko sa ‘yo kyungsoo. teka.”nagpumiglas si sehun mula sa pagkakapit ni kyungsoo sa kanyang mga bisig. inayos niya muna ang nahuhubad na maluwang niyang cardigan at t-shirt.

 

samantala, ang kaibigan niya’y patuloy pa rin sa pag-iyak at hikbi. pero hinahayaan niya na lang dahil kilala niya na si kyungsoo. iiyak nang malakas nang isang beses at pagkatapos nito, okay na siya. hinahayaan niya na lang muna magmukmok ang kaibigan dahil alam na nito ang susunod na mangyayari.

 

“ano na lang sasabihin ni mama at papa? patay ako!!!”

 

“tsssss… napaka-weird talaga ng jongin kim na ‘yon. sa dinami-dami ba naman ng  mga tao sa mundo e. tsk. ikaw pa ang nakita? walang taste!”

 

“gago ka!!! sehun naman eh!!! pero pe-ro… baka lalaki rin ang hanap niya…”

 

“nako, kyungsoo. kung lalaki rin ang hanap ko e di kita magugustuhan… di ka naman ganun kagwapo. saka… di ka rin naman kagandahan… tsk. sakto lang.”

 

pabiro ngunit medyo totoong pahayag ni sehun na ngumingisi ngisi pa at tila gwapong gwapo talaga siya sa sarili niya. medyo mataas taas kasi ang ere nitong si sehun pagdating sa usapang itsura. kaya wala talaga siyang preno at hindi na niya talaga binabawi ang mga sinabi.

 

“pinagsasasabi mo dyan!!! nagpunta punta ka pa rito tapos gaganyanin mo lang ako!!! umalis ka na lang!!! hindi ka naman nakakatulong!!!”

 

lalong humagugol si kyungsoo. pinagbabato niya ng unan si sehun at todo ilag naman ito.

 

napahiga na lang siya sa sahig ng kanyang kwarto. kulang na lang ay mangisay-ngisay siya sa sobrang pagkahibang sa mga nangyayari sa kanya ngayon.

 

sa totoo, hindi na niya talaga alam ang dapat gawin. mabuti na lamang at to the rescue ang kanyang bestfriend.

 

“tanginang yan! natatakot ako sehun. hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko!!!”

 

“alam mo, soo. hindi ka dapat sa akin umiiyak eh! nakausap mo na ba yung mokong na yon ha?”

 

“anong gagawin ko???”

 

“sasamahan kita bukas. wag kang mag-alala…”

 

“sasamahan saan?”

 

mauubos na ang pasensya ni sehun at hindi siya nakapagbaon bago puntahan ang kaibigan. kung hindi lang mukhang kawawa si kyungsoo ay malamang baka nasapak niya na ito sa inis.

 

“putra— anong saan? kakausapin natin yang hinayupak na bumuntis sayo! subukan ka lang niyang hindi panagutan! babalatan ko yun nang buhay!”

 

“ha? bakit? bakit kakausapin?”

 

“aba, kyungsoo do! kung ano ano nang nangyayari sayo! dapat lang na malaman niya to! hindi pwedeng ikaw lang ang mag-isang bubuhay diyan. wag ka nang umiyak dyan! sasamahan kita. kakausapin natin si jongin kim.”

 

gigil na gigil si sehun dahil kahit na hindi sila nagkakasundo paminsan-minsan ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan ay mahal niya ito at may malasakit pa rin naman siya. ayaw niya lang talaga na naaargabyado ang kaibigan. syempre, bilang bestfriend ay poprotektahan niya ito sa abot ng kanyang makakaya. lalo pa’t may isang sanggol na wala pang kamuwang-muwang ang ngayo’y nasa sinapupunan ng kanyang pinakamamahal na kaibigan.

 

—

 

*cue*

papasok ang isa pang bida in slow motion at ngingiti ito sabay may pa-special effect pa na mga makukulay na bulaklak sa paligid ng maaliwalas nitong mukha.

 

ganyan kung ilarawan ni kyungsoo ang kanyang nararamdaman kapag magkakasalubong sila ni jongin kim sa isang pasilyo sa engineering building. hindi naman sila masyadong close at hindi na rin gaanong maalala ni kyungsoo kung paano sila naging close sa isa’t isa. pero pareho kasi silang engineering sa unibersidad na pinapasukan. at bilang nakababata si kyungsoo, marapat lang na siya’y matutong kumilala ng mga upperclassmen ng engineering. parang paggalang na lang din sa mga batch na nauna sa kanila.

 

samantala, si jongin kim naman, ang bukod tanging senior na kilala ng halos lahat ng estudyante sa engineering department. kilala siya ng lahat in a positive way— gwapo, matalino, mayaman, at higit sa lahat, mabait. kinagigiliwan siya ng marami dahil napakagalante at mahilig manlibre sa kanyang mga kaibigan. kahit nga sinong tanungin niyo ng tanong na ‘sino si jongin?’ ay siguradong may magandang masasabi ang mga ito tungkol sa kanya. at isa si kyungsoo sa mga sasang-ayon dito. ang senior na si jongin pa ang mismong gumagawa ng paraan upang makihalubilo at mapalapit sa mga younger batch ng kanilang program. hindi tuloy maiwasan na maraming magkagusto sa binata.

 

isang taon na rin buhat nang sila’y maging magkaklase sa thermodynamics pero hindi niya talaga maalala kung anong nagtulak kay jongin upang i-close niya kyungsoo. sa pagkakaalala niya lang talaga ay may isang subject siyang inadvance noon kasama ang mga ka-batch ni jongin... tapos the rest is history.

 

madalas na nga siya nitong batiin ng, “hello! good morning, kyungsoo!” o kaya, “hey soo! musta?” in slow motion with matching ngiting nakakasilaw. at wala namang ibang magawa si kyungsoo kundi ang bumati pabalik sa gwapong binata. syempre, may pagkamahiyain pa rin si kyungsoo at hindi maiwasan ni jongin na matuwa sa kanya.

 

“uhh. he-h-hello po, kuya jongin!”

 

“hahaha! kuya talaga? di naman ako ganun katanda, kyungsoo.” tugon ni jongin sabay kapit sa isang balikat ni kyungsoo.

 

“ahahaha. ahh. eh. pasensya na po. magalang lang po, kuya. sensya na.”

 

“hehehe… sige. see you around, kyungsoo!” kasabay nito ay ang paghimas ni jongin sa kanyang bilugang ulo. hinahawakan ang kalbo niyang ulo na para bang ito’y isang lucky charm na pampaswerte sa buong araw ni jongin. naghahalo-halo tuloy ang nararamdaman ni kyungsoo at hindi niya maiwasang kabahan kapag ito’y ginagawa sa kanya ng nakatatanda.

 

masasabing hindi pa naman gaano kalalim ang pinagsamahan nina jongin at kyungsoo. pangatlong taon palang naman ni kyungsoo sa kolehiyo. samantalang si jongin ay nasa ika-lima na at graduating na ito. talagang junior-senior relationship lamang ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa. at iyon ang itinatatak ni kyungsoo sa kanyang isipan. wala namang malisya. wala. wala...

 

ngunit, may mga oras talaga na hindi niya mapigilan ang utak sa pag-iisip nang kung ano-ano. pati na rin ang pag-iisip sa mga sinasabi’t napapansin ng kanyang mga kaklaseng sina sodam at hyesu.

 

“soo, alam mo ba... minsan... kung di ko lang kayo kilala niyan ni kuya jongin, pagkakamalan ko na kayong mag-jowa.” aniya ni sodam.

 

“oo nga! beh! feeling ko talaga type ka niyan ni jongin eh. nako! ingat ingat ka dyan!” dagdag pa ni hyesu.

 

kahit na napapansin ng iba na may something nga at may kakaiba sa pakikitungo ng lalaki sa kanya, tahimik na lang siya at ipinagsasawalang bahala niya na lang iyon dahil mahirap na at baka masaktan lamang siya sa huli.

 

hanggang sa nagdaan ang mga araw, paunti-unti silang pinaglalapit. madalas na kasi siyang ayain ni jongin na sabay silang kumain tuwing break. o kaya sabay mag-meryenda kung free time nila. minsan pa nga’y kahit wala naman talaga sa usapa’y biglang babanggitin ni jongin na sabay raw silang mag-lunch...kahit hindi naman talaga. hindi na lamang ito masyadong nilalagyan ni kyungsoo ng kahulugan. ang mahalaga ay mayroon siyang maayos na pakikitungo sa kanyang kapwa.

 

_“ni! lunch tayo!” tawag ng mga babaeng kaklase ni jongin. katatapos lang ng klase nila noon at akma namang kalalabas lang din ni kyungsoo mula sa kabilang klase. at papalapit ito sa kanila._

_“uy! nako? i remember pala, kasabay ko mag-lulunch si kyungsoo... di ba? soo?” at saka ito umakbay._

_“ha a-a-n kuya?”_

_“di ba?” pangungumbinsi ni jongin sa kausap na tila naguguluhan sa sitwasyon. wala naman talaga sa plano ito ni jongin pero nais niya lang din na makasama kumain ng pananghalian itong si kyungsoo._

_“a-a-aahhh oo nga. he he he oo nga pala! sabay pala tayo mag-lunch, kuya! hehehe” natatawang sagot ni kyungsoo na halatang napilitan na lang din sa pangyayari._

_“ha? e ba’t lagi na lang kayong mag-kasabay niyang si kyungsoo? parang last time, sabay din kayo ah?” reklamo ng isang babaeng kaklase ni jongin. pero imbes na sagutin ito ay nagbingibingihan na lamang ang gwapo nating bida saka umalis papalayo kasama si kyungsoo. magkaakbay pa ang dalawa at hindi masyadong alintana ang ibang mga estudyanteng nakakakita sa kanila._

_“hahaha. thanks soo ah... nakatakas ako sa mga ‘yon... hehehe. magpapalibre na naman kasi sila e minsan, napapasobra na. anyway, saan mo gustong kumain? treat ko.”_

_“ha? eh? libre? ‘wag na po kuya. may pambayad naman ako ng pagkain ko...”_

_“hindi. treat ko na ‘to soo… for saving me. thank you, really. so saan tayo???”_

_“ahhhm... ehhh... ikaw na bahala. sa canteen ko lang naman balak pumunta kanina e.” nahihiyang tugon ni kyungsoo._

 

—

 

hindi man niya aminin agad kay sehun, pero kumpirmado na niyang si jongin nga ang ama. si jongin nga ang lalaking kasiping niya ng gabing iyon. si jongin nga at wala ng iba. lasing man siya nang mangyari iyon at wala man sa wastong katinuan, pero alam ni kyungsoo na hindi siya nagkakamali. hindi siya pwedeng magkamali.

 

kinabukasan, dumating na ang araw na pinakahihintay nila. saka palang napagtanto ni kyungsoo na muli niyang haharapin si jongin matapos ang ilang linggo niya ritong pag-iwas. hindi siya handa. pero pipilitin niya.

 

 

“halaaaaaa. teka lang teka huhu. waiiiit!” tugon sa sarili ng aligagang aligaga na si kyungsoo. sanhi ito nang magkakasunod na text mula kay sehun. kagigising niya lang at wala pa siyang hilamos. hindi pa rin siya kumakain magmula kagabi dahil heto’t tanghali na nga rin siyang nagising. hindi niya muna sinagot ang kaibigan kakamadali.

 

halos sampung minuto na rin ang nakalipas mula sa huling text sa kanya ng kaibigan. bumangon kaagad siya’t wala nang balak na maligo pa. wisik wisik na lamang at kaunting hilamos, saka nagpalit ng damit. alam niyang mayayamot pa lalo si sehun kung tinagalan niya pa ang paghahanda.

 

matatapos na sana si kyungsoo pag-aayos nang biglang tumunog ang kanyang telepono.

 

 

 

“se-s-sehun? sorry! teka nag-aayos lang ako ng bag. huhu wait sorry talaga. “

 

“dalian mo! hihintayin kita rito sa baba ha.” tugon ng lalaki sa kabilang linya. hindi na sumagot pa si kyungsoo at binaba na rin ang tawag para naman matapos niya kaagad ang paghahanda— paglalagay ng kanyang wallet at cellphone sa maliit niiyang sling bag, pagsuot ng kanyang oversized na hoodie at pagsara ng pintuan ng kanyang kwarto’t dali-daling pagbaba  tungo sa lobby ng dorm na tinutuluyan.

 

kitang kita naman kaagad ni sehun ang kalbong pupungas-pungas pa. halatang kagigising lang. namumugto pa ang mga mata…

 

“kyungsoo.”

 

“sorry, sehun. late na kasi ako nagising…”

 

“kumain ka na ba ha? tara na!” pagyaya ni sehun sa kaibigan. nagmamadali na siya dahil ayaw niyang mag-aksaya pa ng oras. gumising talaga siya ng maaga para rito at kailangang kailangan niya nang makaharap ang tukmol na nanamantala sa kaibigan niyang medyo tatanga-tanga.

 

“o-o—oo! tara na…” wala namang nagawa ang ating bida kahit gutom na gutom na siya… dahil dirediretso nang naglakad si sehun tungo sa gate ng unibersidad. ilang dipa lang naman kasi ito mula sa tinitirahan niya. at heto nga’t naiwan na siya dahil sa haba naman ng biyas ni sehun. kung ikukumpara sa kanya, tiyak na mas malayo ang nalalakad nito.

 

“bilisan mo maglakad kalbo!” tawag sa kanya ni sehun. nagtungo na sila sa loob ng engineering building. syempre… hindi malayong makasalubong nila ang lalaking hinahanap… si jongin.

 

“teka, sehun! teka… kailangan mo ba talaga siyang makausap ngayon din??? as in ngayon na???” nag-aalalang tanong ni kyungsoo. hindi niya maiwasang maluha dahil sa kaba na baka makasalubon niyang bigla ang lalaking matagal niya nang iniiwasan.

 

“basta… kahit makita ko lang mukha niya. kahit di ko makausap…”

 

at mas lalong mangiyak-ngiyak si kyungsoo. sigurado talaga ang kaibigan niya sa balak nito. hindi pa naman siya handang harapin kung ano man ang kahihinatnan ng pagkikita nila ni jongin.

 

“sehuuuun~ sa tingin ko talaga kasi… hindi pa ito yung tamang panahon para kausa—“

 

“e ano? kailan pa ‘yon ha? kailan mo pa balak sabihin yung tungkol dyan sa dinadala mo? kapag college na yang anak mo???” diretsahang tugon sa kanya ng kaibigan.

 

“w-w-wala… ehhh… kasi hindi pa ako ready makita siya.”

 

“kailan ka pa magiging ready? ha? kung kailan graduate na siya at tinakbu— teka? soo, siya ba ‘yon???” naputol lamang ang panenermon nitong si sehun nang maaninag niya ang isang matangkad na lalaki kasama ang iba pang mga senior pababa sa hagdan mula sa ikalawang palagpag ng gusali. maganda ang mga ngiti ng lalaki at sakto namang paglingon ni kyungsoo sa di kalayua’y aninag niya rin ang sinag at kislap ng mukha ng lalaki. kahit ba ilang kilometro ang distansya niya, alam niya kung sino ito. hindi siya nagkakamali dahil ang lalaking ito’y si jongin kim.

 

biglang nag-slow motion ang lahat at tanging kay jongin lamang nag-pokus ang kanyang mga mata. mistulang naging blurred ang nasa paligid nito’t pinaliligiran lamang ng makukulay na bulaklak ang nasabing lalaki. animo’y nasa isang pelikula silang dalawa kyungsoo kung saan ang gwapong bida’y dahan dahang lumalapit tungo sa kanyang leading lady. pero hep! hep! hep! isang pelikulang mistulang nasirang plaka dahil tumigil ito sa parehong eksena. tumigil tumigil tumigil. at mabuti na lamang ay hindi ito nakalapit sa kanya dahil nagising agad siya mula sa kanyang pagpapantasya.

 

“shet! shet! sehun, ayan na siya!!! tangina!!! andito sya!!! si kuya jongin yun oh…” natatarantang sambit ni kyungsoo sabay tago sa isang posteng malapit sa kanya habang pilit na ina-adjust ang tali ng kanyang hoodie upang matapkan niya ang kanyang mukha. hindi naman siya kaagad narinig ni sehun kung kaya’t hinabol pa siya nito sa kanyang pinagtaguan.

 

“alam mo kyungsoo.  hindi na lang sana ako gumising nang pagkaaga para lang dito. alam mo ba yon ha?” galit na paghihimutok ni sehun.

 

_“huy! jongin! pupunta ka ba sa library? may quiz pala sa ethics! tara mag-review tayo???” aya ng isang babaeng kaklase ni jongin na kasabay niya ring lumakad sa  tapat na pasilyo ng gusali._

_“aaah… hindi e… naka-review na naman ako kanina. pero, nakita niyo ba si kyungsoo?”_

_“hmmm. si kyungsoo??? ‘yung 3rd year? di ako sure pero sabi kasi ni hyesu, ilang araw na siyang may sakit tapos hindi ko rin siya nakikita ulit sa students’ center. so… baka hindi rin siya nakapasok today.” tugon naman ng isa pang babae._

_“hmmm. ganun ba?” malungkot na tugon ni jongin._

_“sabay ka na lang sa amin mag-lunch? you want?” alok ng isa pa nitong kaklase._

_“no, hindi. okay lang ako. sige…”_

 

 

“hoy! kalbo. huwag ka nang magtago dyan... nakalayo na si gago. pero, soo… ‘yun ba talaga ‘yung jongin na nakadali sa ‘yo ha??? sorry pero, sure ka?” sabi ni sehun sa kaibigan habang inaaya itong lumabas sa pinagtataguan.

 

“ha? andyan pa ba sya? nakaalis na ba???” tanong ni kyungsoo habang unti-unting inaalis ang pagkakasikip ng sara ng hood ng kanyang jacket.

 

“wala na. umalis na. pero hoy kalbo… sigurado kang hindi ikaw ang nanamantala sa kany—?”

 

“HINDI KA BA NAKIKINIG SA KWENTO KO KAGABI HA? IYAK KAYA AKO NANG IYAK SEHUN! PARA NAMANG TANGA TO EH! PANGIT BA TALAGA AKO SA PANINGIN MO?” halos pasigaw na tumugon si kyungsoo saka niyuyugyog ang braso ng kaibigan.

 

“grabe. sorry... pero napaka-weird talaga, kyungsoo. sa totoo lang, feeling ko wala kang chance dyan. siguro wala pang 50% yon, soo… baka, takbuhan ka lang niyan…” pailing-iling na pagsiwalat ni sehun sa kanyang haka-haka. sa sobrang gwapo nga naman kasi ng lalaking si jongin kim ay takang-taka siya…

 

bakit si kyungsoo pa? sa lahat talaga ha? ang daming naglipanang magaganda at gwapo sa engineering dept. (isasama na ni sehun ang sarili niya ron), pero si kyungsoo do talaga??? si kyungsoo do na nakasalamin, napaka-plain at akala mo’y nagluluksa dahil mula ulo hanggang paa, itim ang suot. balot na balot pa lagi. kaya natatawa na lang siya sa napagtantong reyalidad. pero sa parteng ito, iba talaga ang kulo ng dugo ni sehun para sa lalaking iyon.

 

wala namang nagawa si kyungsoo kundi sumimganot. ngumuso. at sumimangot pa lalo.

 

—

 

“gago??? ang ibig mong sabihin… hinatid ka niya sa dorm after niyo mag-inumang lahat dyan sa malapit? tapos eto na???” tanong ni sehun habang painosente niyang ginagalaw ang mga daliri. ang hintuturo sa kanang kamay niya’y dahan-dahang nilalabas pasok nito sa pabilog na hugis na nasa kaliwang kamay niya.

 

“pota ka sehun!!! ayaw ko nang alalahanin! bwisit! wag mo nang ipaalala please!!! alam mo bang kahit takam na takam ako sa jumbo na tender juicy hotdog, hindi ko na ata kayang kumain non!!!” mangiyak-ngiyak na tugon ni kyungsoo.

 

“soo. walakompake kung gaano kalaki ‘yung mokong na yon o ano. kwento mo na lang kung anong nangyari at paano!!!”

 

“b-b-basta! paggising ko na lang, katabi ko na siya sa kama. tapos… tapos… ano… wala kaming suot na dam— uggggghhhh putangina! ayoko na!!!! kasi shet. akala ko panaginip lang tapos ‘yon. leche! nung nagising ako, totoo pala… tapos ito na.” halos mangiyak-ngiyak si kyungsoo habang pilit na inaalala ang mapait ~~(pero sa totoo lang ay matamis din para sa kanya)~~ niyang karanasan sa kamay ni jongin.

 

“ano nang balak mo? bubuhayin mo ba yan???”

 

“ha???” naguguluhang tanong ni kyungsoo na sinabayan pa ng pagkunot niya ng noo at paghaba ng kanyang nguso. gulong gulo siya sa totoo lang. gulong… guloooooo.

 

“anong ha?!” seryosong tanong ni sehun. “anong ha pinagsasasabi mo dyan? bata yan kyungsoo. buhay yan. alam kong mahirap lalo’t may mga pangarap ka pa… pero buhay yan kyungsoo. tandaan mo…”

 

“hindi— hindi ko alam, sehun!!! naguguluhan ako. ni hindi na nga ako makakain nang ayos… tapos bak—baka palayasin pa ako nila mama’t papa. shet. guguho na lahat ng pangarap ko!”

 

“alam mo, kyungsoo… ayusin nyo yan… nako! kung may maparurusahan lang o mapapalayas dahil sa kalokohan niyong ‘to… ‘yang jongin na ‘yan talaga ang dapat maparusahan! sinisira ang reputasyon naming mga gwapo... haaaay...”

 

hindi na talaga alam ni kyungsoo ang gagawin para lang magising sa bangungot na kinasasadlakan. hindi naman sa hindi niya kayang tanggapin ang batang dinadala. pero hindi lang talaga siya makapaniwala sa bilis ng mga pangyayari. parang kahapon lamang at kumakain lang naman siya ng cinnamon buns kasama si jongin tapos ngayon, iniiwasan na niyang makita ang lalaki. at hindi lang iyon, may bata na siyang dinadala. hindi pa nga malinaw sa kanilang dalawa ang kung anong meron sa kanila... tapos, biglang. boom! buntis?

 

paano niya na lang kaya malulutas ang problemang kinakaharap? bubuhayin niya ba ang batang nasa kanyang sinapupunan? ipapaalam niya kaya kay jongin? ano kayang magiging reaksyon ng lalaki? at tama kaya si sehun na tatakbuhan siya nito o buong puso kaya silang tatanggpin ni jongin?

 

 

 

 

 

 

_itutuloy..._

 

 

 

 


	2. ang gabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> balikan natin ang tagpo kung paano nagsimula't nabuo ang mas lalo pang pinagulong relasyon nina jongin at kyungsoo.

_“hhhhnggg... nahihilo ako. hm... n-na-nasusuka ako...” ito ang mga katagang unang sinabi ni kyungsoo nang siya’y magkamalay mula sa malalim niyang pagkakatulog kagabi. masyado yatang naparami ang nainom niya at hindi niya na masyadong namalayang ala una na pala ng hapon... pero tila hindi yata siya pamilyar sa mga sumunod na eksena._

 

_nagising siyang walang saplot mula pang-itaas hanggang baba. nakabalot lamang ng puting kumot ang hubo’t hubad niyang katawan. may isa ring bagay ang bago para sa kanya at ngayon niya lamang ito naranasan. kakaibang init ang nakadampi sa mapuputi niyang balat. may pares ng brasong nakakapit sa maliit naiyang bewang... mabigat ito’t matigas, ngunit may pagkamarahan ang pagkulong ng mga bisig sa kanya. mayroon ding mukhang nakabaon sa maputi niyang dibdib. mainit sa pakiramdam dahil sa mistulang paghinga, ngunit ito’y nakakaginhawa._

 

_sinuri niya muna kung sino nga ba ito’t bakit mayroong siyang katabi sa kama? bakit may ibang tao sa sarili niyang kama??? hindi niya maigalaw ang ulo ng kung sino mang estranghero ito. mukha kasing malalim ang kanyang pagtulog..._

 

_ay... teka! mali! hindi ito ang sarili niyang kwarto. mali yata. hindi niya sigurado ang tinulugan niya..._

 

_“h-hoy!!! shet! sino ka???” sigaw ni kyungsoo sa ‘estranghero’ habang pilit niya inagaw ang kumot upang itapis sa katawan niyang hubo’t hubad. nagpupumiglas din sya sa pagkakakapit ng lalaki sa kanya. hindi niya matanto kung kaninong kwarto ito at paano siya napadpad rito..._

 

_“ba-b-bakit ako nandito???” dagdag pa niya._

 

_“hmmmm... soo...g iiiii si n ggg ka na pala. hehe.” dahan dahang tumingala at idinilat ni jongin ang mga mata._

 

_“k-k-k-kkuyaaaa jongin!!!!!!!” mangiyak-ngiyak si kyungsoo sa nakita. si jongin nga at wala ng iba._

 

_“soo~?” malambing tawag sa kanya ni jongin habang ito’y nag-iinat._

 

_tama. si jongin. si kuya jongin niya... si kuya jongin kim lang naman ang lalaking katabi niya ngayon na siya ring naka-hubo’t hubad na kasama niyang natulog kagabi._

 

_“k-k-kuya?! wag mo sabihing may nangyari sa atin kagabi!” pailing-iling si kyungsoo at hindi siya makapaniwala sa kahindik-hindik na sitwasyong sumalubong sa kanyang paggising._

 

_“hmmm... soo. hindi lang kagabi. pati rin kanina...” tugon ni jongin habang pinakita rin nito ang kanyang nakakalokong ngiti._

 

_“walangya ka! sinamantala mo ang kahinaan ko! anong ginawa mo? grabe!!!! puta akala ko nananaginip lang ako! pero shet anong ginawa mo?!” galit na galit na paghihimutok ni kyungsoo. kasabay ng pagtulo ng luha sa kanyang mata’y pag-hataw niya ng unan sa lalaking nasa tabi niya._

 

_“aray! soo... teka. wag mo kong batuhin ng unan. sorry... i’ll explain. wait lang...”_

 

_“hindi ko kailangan ng paliwanag! teka! ahuhuhhuuhu... saan ang banyo?!” galit na tugon ni kyungsoo na namumula na ang ilong. agad naman siyang tumayo papalayo sa lalaki para maglabas ang galit. hindi na niya kinakaya ang sitwasyon. kailangan niya ng hangin... kailangan niya ng espasyo, papalayo kay jongin._

 

_tinapis niya ang kumot sa sarili ngunit saka niya lang napagtantong iisa nga lang pala ang kumot na pinagsaluhan kagabi. kaya ngayo’y lantad sa kanyang harapan ang matipuno at hubad na katawan ni jongin._

 

_“shet! pota ka! hindi ko tinitignan! aaa-a-aa-ayaw kong makita yan!” nauutal pang sigaw ni kyungsoo sabay takip sa kanyang mga mata. “kuya! saan nga ang banyo mo!”_

 

_“hahahaha! cute mo talaga, soo! hhmmm... andyan sa left side...” malambing na tugon ni jongin na agad namang bumangon para pulutin ang mga nagkalat na damit nilang dalawa. nagbihis na rin ang lalaki at saka sinubukang iabot ang damit ni kyungsoo. ngunit hindi naman siya sinasagot…_

 

_naisipan na lang muna ni jongin na maghanda ng almusal at tanghalian dahil sobrang hapon na’t, malamang… gutom na ang bisita niya._

 

_mahigit tatlumpung minuto ring nagmumukmok si kyungsoo sa loob ng banyo at nag-aalala na rin ang lalaking naiwan niya sa labas. kaya naman habang nasa kalagitnaan ito ng pagsasangag ng kanin ay minabuti niyang katukin ang pintuan ng banyo._

 

_“kyungsoo?”_

 

_“kyungsoo???” nag-aalalang tawag ni jongin sabay katok pang muli ngunit wala pa ring sumasagot… napa’no na kaya si kyungsoo?_

 

 

 

 

_“soo? okay ka lang ba???”_

 

_“kyungs—?”_

 

_“huwag mo nga akong kausapin!” biglang tugon sa kanya ni kyungsoo na hindi pa rin siya pinagbubuksan ng pinto. matigas pa rin ang wala yatang balak na magpaamo._

 

_“soo… gusto mo ba ng bacsilog or hotsilog? baka naguguto—?” pinutol nito ang paglalambing ni jongin. wala siyang balak makipag-harap. ayaw nya pang makipag-usap dahil sa tindi ng galit na nararamdaman niya._

 

_“paano mo nagawa sa ‘kin to ha? kuya!!! kunwari ka pang mabait sa akin pero may maitim ka naman palang binabalak!!! ang sama sama mo!!!! ang sama sam—“_

 

_“kyungsoo… buksan mo muna yung pinto. magpapaliwanag ako…” sinserong pangungumbinsi ni jongin na taimtim na naghihintay sa pagbukas ng pinto._

 

_“nagtiwala ako sayo kuya! nagtiwala ako! akala ko ang bait bait mo pero pakitang tao ka lang! pinagkatiwalaan kitang hayop ka!!!”_

 

_“kyungsoo… hindi naman ganun e… hindi naman kita pinilit kagabi e… hindi kita sinamantala. hindi ko magagawa ‘yun sayo!”_

 

_“hindi ako naniniwala!!!” pagmamatigas muli ni kyungsoo. “wala akong paki! alam mo bang first time ko ‘yon ha???!!! kinuha mo ‘yung first kiss ko! pati… pati… aaaaHHHHHHHH! hayop ka! ayoko na sayo!”_

 

_“kyungsoo… please… buksan mo muna ‘yung pinto.”_

 

_“soo…”_

 

 

 

 

 

_“soo~” muling pangungumbinsi ni jongin na ngayo’y mas lalong naging sinsero at matiyagang naghihintay na pagbuksan siya ng pintuan ni kyungsoo._

 

_hindi naman nagkamali si jongin dahil makalipas lamang ang limang minuto’y dahan-dahang bumukas ang pintuan ng banyo. ngunit bahagya nya lamang itong binuksan kaya hindi pa rin masyadong nakita ni jongin ang lalaking nais makausap._

 

_“kyungsoo…” alalang-alalang tinawag ni jongin si kyungsoo dahil hindi naman niya inaasahan ang ganitong reaksyon mula sa kanya._

 

_“soo… please… maniwala ka. hindi naman kita pinilit na gawin ‘to eh. please. i’m telling the truth, kyungsoo…”_

 

_wala pa ring imik si kyungsoo at ramdam niyang may malalim itong iniisip._

 

_“soo…? mukha ba akong nagsisinungaling?”_

 

_dahan-dahan na namang bumukas ang pintuan at dito na bumungad ang balot na balot na si kyungsoo. namamaga na ang mga mata nito dahil sa kaiiyak. namumula na rin ang kanyang ilong sa kakasingha._

 

_“kyungsoo… sa wakas, nakita ko na rin ang mukha mo. anong nangyari?” masayang sambit ni jongin na ikinanginig naman ng kalamnan nitong ating bida._

 

_“hayop ka! anong ‘anong nangyari?’ pinagsasasabi mo dyan? alam mo bang dahil sayo hindi na ako virgi—!”_

 

_“uy! soo… ako rin naman eh. hindi ako nagsisinungaling. first time ko rin naman ‘to!”_

 

_“wala akong pake! uuwi na ako! akin na damit ko, kuya!!!” galit at nakangusong sagot ni kyungsoo na hindi pa rin natigil sa pagluha. itinakip niya pa lalo ang kumot sa hubad na katawan. hindi niya rin pinansin ang lalaking nais pa namang mag-asikaso sa kanya._

 

_“soo naman~ kumain ka muna pagkabihis mo.” mahinanong sambit ni jongin. “tapos, heto pala ‘yung extra kong damit. marumi na ‘yung sinuot mo kahapon e. ito na lang ipampalit mo. tas, after mo dyan sabay tayong kumain ha? tawagan mo lang ako kung may kailangan ka ha…”_

 

_bilang tugon ay tumango na lamang si kyungsoo kahit siya’y nakabusangot dahil labis na pagkalungkot sa mga pangyayari._

 

_“good. wait kita ha?”_

 

_—_

 

_habang dumadausdos ang tubig mula sa shower ng banyo ni jongin ay nakatayo lamang si kyungsoo‘t nakatitig sa kawalan. kulang na lang ay bilangin nya lahat ng tiles na meron si jongin sa banyo niya..._

 

_twenty two, twenty three, twenty four... ugh!_

 

_maraming umiikot ngayon sa kanyang isipan. mga tanong na— talaga bang nangyari ang lahat? ginawa ba talaga nila itong dalawa? pumayag ba talaga siya? hindi ba siya pinilit??? o soya ba ang nagpumilit? baka nga totoo? baka nga may nangyaring milagro?_

 

_“hahaha puta. tanga tanga ka talaga kyungsoo do. tanga tanga. iinom inom pero hindi naman pala kaya.” mapait na bulong niya sa sarili habang nagsasabon ng katawan. “ayan tuloy… ‘yung pinakaiingatan mo. wala na. shet! at ayan muntikan ka nang madisgras— aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ARAY ANG SAKIT SHET! KUYA!!! NADULAS AKOOOOoooOoOOO!!! HuhuhUh”_

 

 

_—_

 

 

_“kyungsoo naman… baka gusto mo yata ako pa ang magpaligo sayo ha? bakit ka naman nadulas? haaayyy. mag-iingat ka sa susunod, soo.” nag-aalalang bilin mula kay jongin dahil ba naman aksidenteng nadulas si kyungsoo sa sahig ng kanyang banyo. nagsasabon lang kasi ito ng kanyang paa at biglang namali ng hakbang kaya heto’t siya’y nadulas._

 

_“wag mo ako sermunan, kuya. daig mo pa nanay ko! oo na! mag-iingat nga next time!”_

 

_“kumain ka muna soo. please.”_

 

_“ayaw ko ngang kainin ‘yang luto mo! mamaya may lason ka pang hinalo dyan.” pagtataray ni kyungsoo._

 

_“luh? ganun ba talaga tingin mo sa akin kyungsoo???”_

 

_hindi naman tumugon si kyungsoo pero naunahan siya ng kanyang tiyan na biglang kumulo dahil sa labis nitong pagkagutom._

 

_“soo… mukhang ‘yung tiyan mo oh, gusto nang kumain… kain na? may niluto pa naman akong almutang..._ _(almusal + tanghalian)_ _” muling alok ni jongin._

 

_“sige na nga.”_

 

_kahit halatang napipilitan ay naging hudyat naman ito para kay jongin upang sumunod at maghain para sa kanilang dalawa. ilang minuto pa’y nilantakan na rin nila ang bahagya nang lumamig na sinangag, itlog, bacon at hotdog. sa simula ng kanilang pagsasalo-salo ay kapwa walang imik ang dalawa. minabuti na lamang ni kyungsoo na kumain nang maigi dahil gutom na gutom na siya. ngunit sa pag-amin ni jongin, binasag niya ang katahimikan._

 

_“soo… alam mo ba… na… gusto kitang makasama araw araw?”_

 

_gulat na gulat si kyungsoo at bahagyang naguguluhan? “huh? bakit araw araw? di naman tayo same ng class, kuya. saka ilang buwan na lang, graduate ka na.”_

 

_“wala... gusto ko lang na araw araw kasi di ba, tayo na naman?”_

 

_“HA?????! ANONG TAYO? KAILAN PA? BAKIT HINDI AKO INFORMED, KUYA?” nagulantang si kyungsoo dahil walang pagkakataon na inisip o naramdaman niyang sila na._ _(half charot)_ _ang alam niya lamang ay sadyang mabait at maasikaso sa kanya si jongin. mabait, mabait, mabait lang si jongin at wala ng iba._

 

_“pinagsasasabi mo kuya? wag mo nga akong biruin nang ganyan! hindi funny! ha ha ha” natatawa-tawang dagdag pa niya._

 

_natahimik na lamang si jongin sa sinabi ni kyungsoo at halatang na-offend ito sa kanyang sinabi. napakunot na lamang ng noo si kyungsoo at napagtanto na medyo marahas nga ang mga nabitawan niyang salita._

 

_“so… ano? lahat nung pinagsamahan natin… wala lang pala sayo ‘yon, kyungsoo? ganun ba yon? tapos pustahan tayo bukas, soo… iiwasan mo na ako? ganun ba ‘yon ha? siguro nga, hindi mo naman talaga ako gustong makasama noon pa. napipilitan ka lang naman.” malungkot na pag-amin ni jongin. halatang nasaktan nga ito at ni hindi nga siya matitigan sa mata. nakatungo na lamang ito at tila nakatulala sa kawalan. “siguro nga, sa simula palang, napipilitan ka lang na makisama sa akin…”_

 

 

_“huuuy~ kuya… kuya jongin. hindi naman sa ganun… pero kasi? bakit? hhmmmm… ahmmm… bakit parang biglaan naman ’to? kailangan ko munang pag-isipan, kuya…”_

 

—

 

“alam mo, kyungsoo… ayusin nyo yan… nako! kung may maparurusahan lang o mapapalayas dahil sa kalokohan niyong ‘to… ‘yang jongin na ‘yan talaga ang dapat maparusahan! sinisira ang reputasyon naming mga gwapo... haaaay...”

 

“sehun… binigla niya kasi ako eh. hindi ko naman inaasahan na ganun na pala ‘yung trato niya sa akin. kala ko mabait lang talaga siya… kala ko mahilig lang siyang manlibre…”

 

sumipsip muna nang kaunti si sehun sa kanyang iced americano bago yamot na tumugon sa kaibigan. “alam mo! isa ka ring halaman, kyungsoo e! ayos ka lang ba? bakit di mo alam na ganyan pala ‘yang lalaking ‘yan noon pa! lamo… mabait akong kaibigan pero hindi nga kita agad nirereplyan kapag may text ka! tapos hihimasin ‘yang ulo mong kalbo? luh? weirdo lang nagawa nyan! kahit ba kilala kita simula nung naghahanap ka pa ng tsupon sa nanay mo, hindi naman ako magyayaya sayo araw araw na kumain tayo sa labas! hay nako! sinasabi ko sayo kyungsoo! may something talaga sa jongin kim na ‘yan!”

 

“ugghhh… bakit ko naman maiisip na ganun? eeeh??? sikat kaya siya, tapos ang dami pang nagkakagusto sa kanya. hindi ko nga namalayan na close na kami at lagi kaming sabay kumain… minsan nga, hinahatid pa niya ako sa dorm. hahaaaaaaay!!!”

 

—

 

_“kain lang nang kain, soo! masarap talaga ‘yung manok nila rito. minsan lang ako magpunta dito sa mang toto’s pero parang kumain na rin ako sa mang inasal. yun nga lang wala si angel locsin dito pero… best seller nila ‘yan… sarap ba? hehe” masayang pinagmamasdan ni jongin si kyungsoo habang abala pa ito sa pag-ubos ng isang order ng manok na binili ni jongin para sa kanya._

 

_“ha? kuya? e busog na talaga ako pramis... aaaah... ikaw ba? ‘di ka kakain?” reklamo ni kyungsoo na hirap na hirap sa pag-ubos ng natitirang laman._

 

_“hindi na... makita lang kitang busog at masaya, nabubusog na rin ako.”_

 

_ikinakusot naman ito ng nguso’t kilay ni kyungsoo dahil medyo weirdo talaga itong si kuya jongin niya. nag-ayang mananghalian pero hindi man lang siya sasaluhan sa pagkain... ano ba talaga? hayaan na nga... masama magsayang ng grasya._

 

 

 

 

 

_sa dami na rin ng kainan na napuntahan ni kyungsoo kasama ang kanyang senior na si jongin… mapa-restaurant man na sosyalin hanggang sa tusok tusok lang ng kwek kwek o kikiam, hindi pa rin napapagtanto ni kyungsoo na mayroon ngang something itong si jongin para sa kanya. alam niyo naman kasi talaga ang mga halaman. ewan ba kung ba’t napaka-manhid nitong ating bida. may mga tagpo pa nga kung saan, naglalakad silang dalawa habang nakahawak ang kamay nitong si jongin sa isang kamay niya. kahit pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao ay hindi pa rin mapagtanto ni kyungsoo ang nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa._

 

_wala pa ring kibo si kyungsoo at patuloy lang siya sa pag-iisip na ‘sadyang mabait lang ‘tong si kuya jongin.’paulit-ulit niya itong inuulit at tinatatak sa isipan hanggang sa maging manhid at tanga-tangahan na lang siya sa ginagawa ng lalaki._

 

_—_

 

_“soo... may party pala kaming mga seniors sa friday... invited lahat ng EE_ _(electrical engineering)_ _so baka gusto mong sumama?”_

 

_“p-par-party?”_

 

_“oo, kasi year end outing lang sana namin sa pansol tapos hindi naman na-plano so baka mag-inuman na lang kami d’yan sa jacques’.”_

 

_“inuman, kuya?”_

 

_“yup! inuman? hindi ka ba nainom?”_

 

_“huh?! anong hindi nainom?! malakas kaya akong uminom! sino bang aayaw sa inuman?!”_

 

_“haha! nice, soo. cool! see you ha. friday ‘yon mga 7pm kita sunduin sa dorm mo, okay?”_

 

_“ahh he he he ha ha geh, kuya...”_

 

_—_

 

_“bakit ako nandito? bakit ba ako sumama rito? wala naman akong kakilala. huhu wala nga akong friend dito... hayst.” mangiyak ngiyak na tanong ni kyungsoo sa sarili._

 

_tahimik lang siya at magmamatyag sa paligid habang nakaupo kasama ang mga hindi gaanong pamilyar na mukha. tanging si jongin lamang ang kilala niya ngunit iniwan lang siya nito sandali para batiin ang mga imbitado sa party nila._

 

_kinakabahan na si kyungsoo. wala talaga siyang kilala at ngayo’y naiwan na siya sa sulok kung saan siya iniwang sandali ni jongin. gusto niya na lamang magtago sa loob ng kanyang gray na hoodie sabay takbo papalabas ng pub. inabot na yata ng siyam siyam ang lalaki sa pakikipagbatian sa bawat bisita. hanggang ngayon, hindi pa siya nito binabalikan. uuwi na lang siguro siya at mas mabuti pa nga._

 

_papaalis na si kyungsoo sa inuman matapos ang halos isang oras niyang pagtunganga. sana pala’y natulog na lang siya o kaya’y nanuod sa netflix... hindi naman kasi niya inasahang ganito karami ang makikipag-inuman. at sana’y hindi na lang siya nagsinungaling kay jongin na hindi siya tumatanggi sa inuman._

 

_“soo! uy! saan ka pupunta?”_

 

_“ha? wala?” maang-maangan na tugon ng kalbo. kunwari pa siyang hindi iiskapo pero sayang talaga at nabulilyaso ang pag-alis niya sa establisyimento._

 

_“wag ka muna umuwi. hindi pa nga nagsisimula.”_

 

_“ah ehh... may kailangan kasi pala akong gawin.”_

 

_“huh? but you said na ‘sino bang tatanggi’ sa inuman? ano yun, soo? wala ng bawian!”_

 

_“ahhh hahaha! oo nga pala. haha geh okay po, kuya. hindi nga pala ako natanggi sa inuman no. hehehehehe. hindi ako tatanggi.”_

 

_“tara dun. pasok tayo sa loob.” pag-ayang muli ni jongin sa loob._

 

_“guys! kasama ko nga pala. meet kyungsoo do, 3rd year bs-ee. cute niya no! hehehe”_

 

_“ohhhh. ayos! kaw pala yun. nice meeting you, kyungsoo.” bati sa kanya ng mga kapwa senior ni jongin. natuwa sila dahil ang lalaking kalbo at seryosong seryoso na nakatayo kanina sa sulok ay siya palang si kyungsoo na madalas namang maikwento sa kanila ni jongin._

 

_“ahm. he he. nice meeting you din po.”_

 

_—_

 

_sumapit ang alas onse ng gabi at nakailang ikot na rin ang tagay ng baso’t alak ngunit wala niisang tinanggihan itong kalbo nating bida. tanggap lang siya nang tanggap sa kung ano mang inumin ang ibigay sa kanya hanggang sa..._

 

_“waaah go! kuya seonho! geh luhng. tagay pah! koyoh koh poh.”_

 

_“uy! soo tama na... tama na. lasing ka na oh. di mo na yan makakaya.” nag-aalalang sambit ni jongin. sa dami rin ng nainom nito’y tumama na ang alkohol sa maliit niyang katawan. pangiti-ngiti na ito kumpara kanina at naging maingay sa kanyang mga kainuman. kahit nga anong ipagawa mo’y tiyak susundin nitong lasing na kalbo._

 

_“deh! kyah jonginh. okeh lung akoh. kayah ko. he heh...”_

 

_“ako na. ako na tatagay. tsk...” kinuha ni jongin ang baso na para kay kyungsoo saka walang ano anong nilagok nang isahan._

 

_“hnnngg!!! akin ‘yuNh ihHh. kuYah. ba’t mo kinuWaaah. ako dapat tatagay ehHhhH~” nakangusong ingit ni kyungsoo sa katabing si jongin na umagaw ng tagay para sa kanya. ngayo’y tinititigan siya nito nang taimtim dahil sa labis na pag-aalala._

 

_“kyungsoo... ihahatid na kita sa dorm mo. di mo na kaya eh...” sambit ni jongin nang may lambing. hinihikayat niya nang tumayo si kyungsoo para mabilis siyang makapagpahinga. wala na kasi sa wisyo itong si kalbo. lasing na lasing na talaga siya... kung ano ano pa ang pinagsasasabi._

 

_“heh heh... ba’t moh koH tinititigAhn hah!” tugon ni kyungsoo nang may nakakalokong ngisi._

 

_“soo. lasing ka na...”_

 

_“anooooOh baaaah. ayOhw koh pAh umUuweeeeh!!!”_

 

_“guys! una na kami ni kyungsoo ha. lasing na ‘to eh.”_

 

_“uwi mo na ‘yan jong. sobrang wasted na ‘yang batang ‘yan eh...” sagot naman ni seonho na bahagyang natatawa sa kalbong nakainuman._

 

_“oo nga ni! basta, hoy! bumalik ka ha!!!”_

 

_“try ko mga pre...”_

 

_nagpupumiglas pa si kyungsoo noong una ngunit mas malakas ang katawan ni jongin. siniguro muna ni jongin ang katinuan ni kyungsoo bago niya ito inakay palabas ng establisyimento._

 

_“kyungsoo. kyungsoo... ayos ka lang ba? ilan ‘to?” tanong ni jongin na sumesenyas ng ‘dalawa’ sa kanyang mga daliri._

 

_“kyaaH jonGhinh... hmmm. k-kk-kikiAm baH yaHn?”_

 

_“haaay lasing ka na nga talaga. tara na. hatid na kita sa inyo.”_

 

_pasuray suray na kung maglakad itong si kyungsoo na sinabayan pa ng mga ngiti at titig sa kanyang kuya jongin. todo alalay naman ang lalaki kahit kung ano ano na rin ang sinasabi niya. natatawa na lamang itong si jongin dahil sa pambihirang ka-kyutan na taglay ni kyungsoo._

 

_“haaay... soo... ang cute mo naman ‘pag lasing...”_

 

_“teehnuhtawAh tawaH muH dyAnh hah? deEh naManh akoH nagjoJhokEh.”_

 

_“tara... malapit na tayo sa dorm mo.”_

 

_“aaaaaYaaaaawwww!”_

 

_“heto na tayo...”_

 

_“bahT tayoH anditoH, kyaH? usToh koH duN saH apafrtmezntH moUh. dun na lang tAyoH. plEaz...”_

 

_“andito na tayo sa dorm mo, kyungsoo. para makapagpahinga ka na... bilis na. tayo na...”_

 

_“ayAw. aaaa yaaaW koH.”_

 

_“ha? osige. teka, balik tayo dun, soo. andun ‘yung kotse ko eh. okay lang ba?”_

 

_“ahYaaw kOh paH umuWeeh... kYah jngiiiinnh...”_

 

_“kyungsoo? kyungsoo? huyyy... hala gising! wag ka ritong matulog! soo?”_

 

_napabuntong hininga na lamang si jongin at wala siyang nagawa kundi ang ipasan si kyungsoo sa likuran hanggang sa makarating sila sa kanyang sasakyan._

 

_medyo malayo ang tatahakin para matunton nila ang apartment ni jongin sa may makiling. kaya’t panatag ang loob ni jongin nang makitang mahimbing ang tulog ni kyungsoo. pero lingid sa kaalaman niya’y ilang beses ding natatawa si jongin sa mga pinagsasasabi niya habang siya’y nagssleeptalk._

 

_“hhmmm... kuyaaaAh! aha hahaha. ba’t anGg gwapOhhmmmmm. namaNh.”_

 

_“kyAh.. jjjnngggnhhh... gwapohhhhhnng.”_

 

_“jonggggn kkkkm. huhuhu”_

 

_nakarating sila sa apartment ni jongin ngunit wala pa rin sa ulirat itong si kyungsoo... nakadilat ang mga mata’t pangiti ngiti. hindi maalis ang kamay mula sa pagkakasabit niya sa mga balikat ni jongin. inalalayan kasi muli ni jongin ang lasing na kalbo paaakyat sa kwarto... kaya heto’t hanggang ngayon ay ayaw kumalas at mukhang gusto na lang nitong matulog sa piling niya._

 

_“soo, andito na tayo sa kwarto ko... you can sleep n—“_

 

_hindi pa naman natatapos ang sasabihin ni jongin ay may dumampi kaagad sa kanyang mga labi. hindi lang basta labi kundi ang napakalambot at mapupulang labi ng isang lalaki. ang mga labi ni kyungsoo na kung minsa’y nagiging hugis puso pa tuwing pinapakita nito ang matamis na ngiti..._

 

_hinalikan lang naman siya ng cute na kalbo. hinalikan lang naman siya ni kyungsoo sa labi. kay tamis, kay sarap, palalim nang palalim, sa bawat segundo’y paigting nang paigting. hindi na tuloy napigilan pa ni jongin ang sarili’t humalik din siya pabalik nang mariin._

 

_“mmmnnghh... jjjong inghhh.”_

 

_napahinto si jongin dahil sa narinig. natatakot siya dahil baka gusto ni kyungsoo na tumigil._

 

_“soo? okay lang ba? k-kunggg hindi mo gusto, p-pwede naman akong tumigil” maaalahaning tono mula sa tanong niya. humihingi siya ng permiso sa pagkakataong ito. ayaw niya sanang samantalahin ang pangyayari, pero kung siya’y pahihintulutan pa ni kyungsoo na magpatuloy, hindi siya uurong sa labang sinimulan._

 

_tumango-tango si kyungsoo habang ang mukha’y mistulang nasasabik pa sa kung anumang susunod na mangyayari sa mainit nilang engkwentro. tumango si kyungsoo, senyales na nais niya rin ito._

 

_“okay lang ba talaga, soo?”_

 

_“hmmmm...” tugon nito._

 

_at sa pagkakataong iyon, walang paligoy ligoy na ipinagpatuloy pa ang palitan nila ng mainit ngunit sinserong halik. ngayo’y mas marahan at mas malambing ito kaysa sa una. hindi na rin nila namalayang kumikilos na rin pala ang kanilang mga kamay papunta sa iba’t ibang bahagi ng kanilang katawan._

 

_“mmmmmhhhhnnnggg. kuyaaahhnggg...” ungol ni kyungsoo dala ng marahang dampi ng mga halik ni jongin sa leeg niya. patuloy lang itong nagpapaulan ng halik hanggang sa siya’y manghina. umabot na rin sa puntong sila’y nakarating sa malambot na kama jongin. nakapaibabaw ang matipuno niyang katawan sa maliit ngunit makurbang katawan ni kyungsoo. batid ang malaking pagkakaiba ng laki ng katnilang katawan at ikinatuwa naman iyon ni jongin._

 

_pero, sa bawat haplos, sa bawat ungol, at sa bawat sarap na kapwa nila dinaranas ay hindi pa rin naman maialis sa kanyang isip ang pag-aalala. sumasagi pa rin ang katotohanang lasing ang kaibigan at wala pa ito sa wastong katinuan. tama lang ba na ipagpatuloy? o magpadala sa init ng kanilang mga katawan._

 

_pero, si kyungsoo naman ang nagsabi. si kyungsoo’y hindi naman humindi._

 

—

 

“oh. e ano na ngang balak mo dyan?” seryosong tanong ni sehun sabay nguso sa direksyon ng tiyan ni kyungsoo.

 

“bubuyahin ko mag-isa?”

 

“ano?! hindi ka sure?”

 

“hindi. shet. hindi ko alam, sehun. pero kawawa naman kasi...”

 

“e anong ipapakain, ipapanggatas, saka ipapang-aral mo dyan? di ka pa nga tapos sa pag-aaral mo tas ginagapang pa nina tito’t tita ‘yon. ano na lang kinabukasan ng batang ‘yan. kawawa naman...”

 

nangingilid na ang mga luha sa mata ni kyungsoo nang dahil sa sinabi ni sehun. nakatingin na lamang siya nang diretso at alam niyang isang sermon pa ng kaibiga’y tiyak na iiyak na siya sa pagkakataong ito... ngunit tama naman ang kaibigan, kawawa naman kung tatangkain niya pang isilang sa malupit na mundong ito ang isang batang walang muwang. hirap na nga siya sa buhay niya ngayon ay ipapamana pa ba niya ‘yon sa isang inosenteng bata. hindi tuloy makapag-isip nang diretso si kyungsoo.

 

“kyungsoo. hoy wag ka rito umiyak... basta, huwag ka nang makikipagkita dun sa mokong na yon ha. kapag nakita ko talaga ‘yon... magtutuos talaga kami. lalaki sa lalaki... gwapo sa gwapo... malilintikan talaga siya.”

 

“sehun... ipapalaglag ko ba ‘tong bata o sasabihin ko kay mama? baka hindi siya maniwala?”

 

“alam mo kyungsoo, busy akong tao pero dahil magkaibigan tayo heto lang mapapayo ko. kilala ka ng mama’t papa mo at alam kong matutulungan ka nila. sigurado akong hindi ka iiwan ng mga ‘yun!” kalmadong tugon ni sehun. ayaw niya masyadong pag-aalalahin ang kaibigan dahil medyo maselan na rin ang kanyang kondisyon. siniguro niya na lamang si kyungsoo na hindi siya nag-iisa sa labang ito.

 

“pero… soo. pag-isipan mong mabuti kung sasabihin mo ba sa jongin na ‘yon o hindi. pag-isipan mong mabuti. isipin mo rin ang batang dinadala mo…”

 

sa mga payo ng kanyang kaibiga’y bahagyang naliwanagan ang isipan niyang binabagabag ng takot at pag-aalala. sana lang ay magkaroon din ng kasagutan ang lahat. sa huli, siya pa rin naman ang magdedesisyon nito at wala nang iba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_itutuloy…_


	3. martir o more tear(s)???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! salamat po sa paghihintay! pasensya na talaga at medyo natagalan dahil sobrang nakakabaliw 'yung mga nakaraang linggo. sa totoo lang, heto na naman 'yung mga panahon gusto ko na lang maglaho pero syempre hindi ko naman iiwan 'tong nasimulan ko!
> 
> maraming salamat talaga sa mga sumuporta at nagbabasa! sana ay hindi kayo magsawa. salamat talaga!!!
> 
> salamat din sa 'yo baks huhuhu basta lamo na yon! huhuhuhu kung wala siguro akong mapagsasabihan e baka wala na 'tong karugtong. huuhu ang drama charot.
> 
> saka eto pa pala... alam niyo bang mas nauna ko pa itong natapos kaysa sa trabaho ko. hahahahaa grabe ang lala di ba. sana talaga marami akong time magsulat... pero... kasi... hindi talaga 'to mawala wala sa isip ko. kahit ang dami kong priorities, mas gusto ko 'tong gawin at feeling ko hindi na 'to tama pero mas gusto ko nang i-prioritize ang pagsusulat... tapos alam niyo 'yung pakiramdam na hindi ko magagawa ang ibang bagay kung hindi ko muna 'to gagawin. huhuhuhuhu nakakaiyak talaga. pero super thankful ako na natapos ko. hahahaha pero 'yung trabaho ko??? tatawanan ko muna saka ko papaspasan bukas hahahahahahahahahahah jusq 'wag nyo ako gagayahin ha. bad 'yon!
> 
>  
> 
> so heto na nga! sorry naman ang dami ko ng sinabi hihi... sana ay masiyahan kayo!!! :)

ilang linggo na rin ang makalipas mula nang iwan si jongin ng paborito nyang tao sa mundo. ilang lingoo na rin siyang nagmumukmok matapos ang huli nilang pagtatagpo ng paborito nyang kalbo... ilang linggo na ring hindi nagpaparamdam sa kanya si kyungsoo. at hindi niya maiwasang malungkot mula sa katotohanang nasa iisa lang naman silang unibersidad ay ni-anino ng lalaking kalbo’y hindi niya makita. iisa lang naman ang kanilang building na ginagalawan ngunit hindi pa rin sila nagtatagpo’t nagkakasalubong sa daan.

 

magmula kasi ang ma-drama nilang away kinaumagahan ng gabing iyon, nagsimula na si kyungsoo sa kanyang agenda na hindi na rin ikinagulat ni jongin na mangyayari. ngunit nagtataka siya... ano bang mali sa pagmamahal? ano bang mali kung mahal na niya pala si kyungsoo?

 

—

 

_“so… ano? lahat nung pinagsamahan natin… wala lang pala sayo ‘yon, kyungsoo? ganun ba yon? tapos pustahan tayo bukas, soo… iiwasan mo na ako? ganun ba ‘yon ha? siguro nga, hindi mo naman talaga ako gustong makasama noon pa. napipilitan ka lang naman.” malungkot na pag-amin ni jongin. halatang nasaktan nga ito at ni hindi nga siya matitigan sa mata. nakatungo na lamang ito at tila nakatulala sa kawalan. “siguro nga, sa simula palang, napipilitan ka lang na makisama sa akin…”_

 

_“huuuy~ kuya… kuya jongin. hindi naman sa ganun… pero kasi? bakit? hhmmmm… ahmmm… bakit parang biglaan naman ’to? kailangan ko munang pag-isipan, kuya…”_

 

_nagsimula nang mangilid ang luha sa mga mata ni jongin. hindi na rin siya nakapagpigil pa sa pagsiwalat ng naipong sakit at pagkalito sa kanyang damdamin. tumingala siyang muli upang tignan si kyungsoo nang mata sa mata._

 

_“biglaan? e... ano bang hindi ko nasabi sa ‘yo kyungsoo? bago ko naman gawin ang mga bagay kasama ka, nagpapaalam naman ako sa ‘yo... di ba? lahat naman ginawa ko para sa ‘yo. lahat naman pinakita ko para lang mapatunayan ‘tong nararamdaman ko... hindi pa ba sapat ‘yon sa ‘yo? hindi pa ba ako sapat? m—may nagugustuhan ka bang iba?” nanginginig na boses ang bumalot sa mga salita ni jongin. sinabayan pa ito ng mahinang paghikbi at mabagal na pagtulo ng luha sa kanyang kaliwang mata._

 

_“k-k-kala ko pa naman kyungsoo... gustong gusto mo na rin ako. o ako lang ba ‘to? lamo... lagi ka pang k—ka pa ngang nasama sa akin. lagi kang na-oo kapag gusto kong sabay ta-t-tayong kumain sa labas. wala kang text na hindi ko nireplyan at wala kang tawag na hindi ko sinagot. tama ba ako? tapos, soo... kahit na sobrang busy ko ngayong sem dahil sa thesis, i make time for you kyungsoo. i always make time for you. t-t-tapos... minsan tinutulungan pa kita sa mga assignments mo. pag di mo alam i-solve, tinatry kong tulungan ka. di naman sa nanunumbat pero, ano bang hindi ko nasabi o nagawa ha? nalulungkot talaga ako, soo. sorry. pasensya na... di ko nga alam kung anong natakbo sa utak mo pero ‘yung mga actions mo kasi eh. nalilito tuloy ako. sa totoo lang... nililito mo ako. sorry soo... akala ko talaga gusto mo rin ako.”_

 

_nabalot na ng katahimikan ang buong paligid nila. kapwa sila tumigil sa pagkain ng almusal. ilang minuto ring walang sumusubok sa pagbasag ng katahimikan. tanging ingay lang ng aircon mula sa kwarto ni jongin ang namamagitan sa dalawa._

 

_si kyungsoo ay halos nagpipigil ng hininga, nakatingin lang sa pagkaing hindi pa masyadong bawas. pilit siyang umiiwas sa titig ni jongin na kay taimtim ngunit balot ng sakit at pighati. wala siyang napakinggan sa halos lahat ng sinabi ng lalaki. nagbingi-bingihan si kyungsoo sa tagpong ito dahil ano nga ba? ano nga bang hindi nasabi sa kanya ni jongin? wala namang maling ginawa ang lalaki._

 

_habang mas nag-iigting ang bumabalot sa kanilang nakakasakal na katahimikan, sinubukan ni kyungsoo na sulyapan ang lalaking nasa kanyang harapan. saglit lamang na sulyap, saglit lamang..._

 

_at sa sandaling iyon ay nabanaag sa mukha nito ang lungkot at pangungulila. at saka niya napagtantong nasasaktan din siya nangyayari. nasaktan niya ang lalaki at hindi niya naman iyon sinasadya._

 

_kaunti na lang at matatapos na ang taon na pero si kyungsoo’y saka lang napagtantong isa pala siyang halaman. hanggang ngayo’y walang nararamdaman. tanging pagkalito pa rin at hindi malamang damdamin ang nananaig sa kanya._

 

_ano ba si jongin? sino ba si jongin? ano ba sila ni jongin? at ang tanong... may sila ba???_

 

 

 

 

 

_“kuya. i’m sorry. pasensya na pero feeling ko confused ka lang...” walang bakas ng emosyon ang mga sinabi ni kyungsoo. walang pasintabi at diretsahang binunyag ang nasa isipan._

_‘yung totoo, kyungsoo... walang preno ang bibig, hindi man lang muna bumisina para maabisuhan si jongin na may mananagasa pala..._

_may mananagasa pala sa puso niya._

_napaaray naman sa sakit itong si jongin. akala mo’y nabangga talaga siya ng isang malaking truck sa kanyang tagiliran dahil sa malaman ngunit masakit na nasabi ni kyungsoo. ginulo niya ang kanyang buhok dahil sa sobrang pagkabigo. paano naman siya?_

 

_“bakit naman?”_

 

_“kuya jongin, baka kasi... you’re just mistaking friendship over love. kuya... sorry. pero hindi ko talaga alam eh… at sa tingin ko kasi kuya... friends lang naman tayo. tapos, ikaw... parang kuya ko lang. ganun.”_

 

 

 

_ikaw... parang kuya ko lang..._

 

_parang kuya ko lang..._

 

_kuya ko lang..._

 

_kuya ko lang… ganun._

 

 

 

_nagpaulit-ulit ang mga salitang ito sa kanyang isip. ‘shet. ang saket ha! tangina.’ bulong ni jongin sa sarili. napangiwi siya sa narinig._

 

_ang sakit, kyungsoo… grabe ka naman sa akin, kalbo. sakit sakit. sobra naman ‘tong panonorture mo sa akin. nagmahal lang naman ako pero ito ang sukli. ha ha ha wow! sarap naman palang umibig! ganito pala ang feeling. ang saya saya!_

 

_lalong naigting ang pangingilid ng luha sa mga mata ni jongin. nanlalabo na ang kanyang mga paningin at ang kalinawan ng mukha ni kyungsoo ay hindi na niya batid. hindi na rin niya aninag ang mga natatanging katangian ni kyungsoo na tiyak ay nakabihag sa kanyang puso. at sa mga katagang sinabi niya’y dito nagsimulang pumatak ang kanyang mga luha._

 

_“tangina, kyungsoo. sakit nun ah...”_

 

_napahawak si jongin sa kanyang dibdib at huminga nang malalim. pakiramdam niya nama’y parang pinagtatatadtad siya ng saksak. saksak ng reyalidad, saksak ng katotohanang siya’y nagpaniwala’t umasa sa kathang isip na mahal din siya ng taong mahal niya. masakit. nakakamatay._

 

_“kuya, sorry.”_

 

_“okay lang... o-o—okay lang, soo. ‘di mo naman kasalanang hindi mo ako mahal.”_

 

_“kuya...” nag-aalalang tawag ni kyungsoo sa lalaki…_

 

_“pero tangina lang. paniwalang paniwala ako, soo. gago. sana pala di na lang ako nagpadala sa mga yakap mo… sa mga halik mo. haaaaah… di ako galit, kyungsoo. ang sakit lang talaga. i thought we were on the same page.”_

 

_“kuya…ss-sorr—y…” hindi na rin mapigilan ni kyungsoo ang pangingilid ng luha niya. kaunting tulak na lang at papatak na sila._

 

_“basta… eto soo... gusto kong malaman mo, mahal kita. mahal na mahal. mahal na mahal kita, kyungsoo...”_

 

_“kuya… sorry… nabibigla talaga ako sa mga sinasabi mo…”_

 

 

 

 

_“wala ba akong pag-asa, soo?”_

 

__

 

 

 

_“pag-iisipan ko pa, kuya.”_

 

 

 

 

 

_wow! wala eh… iba rin._

 

**_st. jongin the modern martyr of makiling_ **

**_pray for us_ **

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

_pag-iisipan ko pa, kuya._

 

_pag-iisipan ko pa…_

 

pag-iisipan ko…

 

 

 

 

pag-iisipan? ang tagal naman yata. isa, dalawa, tatlo, apat na araw, hanggang sa naging walo, siyam, sampu, tapos ilang linggo na pala…

 

wala yatang araw na hindi nag-aalala at nag-iisip si jongin kung nasaan na si kyungsoo. ang tagal naman daw mag-isip nitong si kalbo. kumusta na ba siya’t, kung kumain na ba siya’t hindi ba siya nagpapagutom. ilang linggo na ring naliliyo si jongin sa kakaisip. minsan nga’y habang nasa kalagitnaan ng klase’y lilitaw lamang bigla ito sa kanyang isipan na sanhi rin para sa pagbabago ng kanyang timpla‘t maging malungkot na naman.

 

pero in all fairness, kahit sawi at lugmok deep inside ang gwapo nating bida, walang bakas ng stress ang kanyang mukha’t porma. as always, very consistent si kuya. kahit saksakan ng init sa elbi ay walang makakapigil sa kanya sa pagsusuot ng puting button down shirt na itinuck-in pa sa kanyang maong na pantalong may bear patch. cute di ba? todo porma siya’t minsa’y akala mo kung saan rarampa… kung manamit kasi, hindi siya nag-uulit ng damit tapos pormal na pormal pa si loko.

 

pero ayun na nga… hindi pa rin maiwasan ni jongin na malungkot… pinag-iisipan pa rin ni kyungsoo.

 

_‘duda ba siya sa ‘kin?’_

 

_‘pangit ba ako?’_

 

_‘ano bang mali?’_

 

ito’y mga tanong na bumabagabag kay jongin. mga tanong na tanging si kyungsoo lang din ang makakasagot… pero bigla niyang naalala na oo nga pala! estudyante pa rin pala siya. dagdag na rin natin ‘yung thesis niya. oh di ba, kuya jongin, all around! full time estudyante, part time talandi. charing!

 

—

 

tinadtad naman niya si kyungsoo ng kung ano anong text. araw araw, oras oras, kulang na lang pati kada-minuto at segundo... hindi naman siya masyadong clingy. medyo lang.

 

 

 

_geh. hindi ako babati ng merry christmas. baka sakaling maging effective ang pagpapamiss ko..._

 

_hay... pero pag pinatagal ko lang baka lalo niya akong iwasan._

 

nagmumukmok si jongin habang nakahiga siya kanyang kama… nakatitig lamang siya sa kanyang cellphone at naghihintay sa wala. mukhang pagdiriwang niya lang naman ang kapaskuhan nang walang kayakap sa lamig na hatid ng hanging amihan.

 

_shet. ilang taon narin ba akong nakakatanggap ng regalo na galing sa exchange gift. hayyy. wala bang galing sa special someone? kakamiss ka naman._

 

pag-iinarte lalo niya sabay nguso.

 

 

 

 

_shet, jongin. anong nangyayari sa ‘yo? hindi ka lang naman sinagot sa tawag saka di lang nagrereply sa text 5 mins ago, nag-iinaso ka na dyan._

 

miss na miss niya lang kasi talaga si kyungsoo at pakiramdam niya’y mababaliw na siya. christmas break na at ilang linggo na rin silang hindi nagkikita. alam naman ni jongin ang bahay ni kalbo sa sta. rosa pero… ang clingy niya naman kung pati doon pupunta siya. hindi naman siya jowa, ‘di ba? (ano, kuya jongin? sakit ba? charot!)

 

 

 

 _[redacted] naman... dinaig ka pa ni casper... paramdam ka naman please, miss na miss na talaga kita._ send tweet.

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

palakad na sana si kyungsoo palabas ng building at sakto namang nakasalubong siya ng highschool friend niyang si hyunsik na kung minsa’y nakakasabay niya rin pauwi sa sta. rosa kung saan talaga sila nakatira.

 

“oy! soo! musta? balot na balot ka ah??? jamming naman tayo uli. kakamiss ka eh!”

 

kasi… hindi naman masyadong malamig pero trip na trip talaga niyang magsuot ng makapal na hoodie at beanie…

 

“uy! sorry pre pero pass muna. diretso uwi muna ako sa min…” tugon ni kyungsoo sabay kamot sa kanyang batok. nagmamadali siya paalis dahil baka naman sa pagkakataong ito ay may makasalubong siyang hindi niya dapat makasalubong. kailangan niya nang i-activate ang kanyang ninja mode para madaling makaiwas sa taong iyon.

 

“huy! sigurado ka bang uuwi ka na? wala ka bang pasok bukas? uuuyy!!!” tanong niya kay kyungsoo na pilit niyang hinahabol. akmang papatakbo na ang kalbo tungo sa gate at halatang umiiwas sa kung ano pang tanong niya. “oo. oo. uwi ako. geh!”

 

“pre! teka… hoy! teka! HINAHANAP KA PALA SA AKIN NI KUYA JONGIN!!!” sigaw ni hyunsik sa papalayo nang papalayong kalbo na bigla namang naglaho. “luh! asan na ‘yun? bilis naman lumakad nun kahit ang ikli ng biyas???”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“soo… kumusta?” masayang bati sa kanya ng isang napaka-pamilyar na lalaki. “ilang linggo na ba nakakalipas? isa? tatlo? apat? ‘di ka pa rin ba tapos mag-isip?”

 

walang naging tugon si kyungsoo sa matangkad na lalaki. tanging pagkagulat lang ang maaaninag sa kanyang mukha dahil sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon ay biglang nagtagpo ang landas nila ng taong pinakaiiwasan niya ngayon. todo tago pa naman siya since day one, gamit ang makapal na jacket at beanie na bumabalot ngayon sa bilugan niyang ulo’t katawan. kahit na mainit at pinagpapawisan na siya sa loob ay wala na siyang paki, huwag lang mapansin nitong lalaking ito na humarang sa kanya.

 

“kaya ba todo iwas ka na sa akin ngayon, soo?” nag-aalalang tono sa tanong nito. papalapit nang papalapit sa kanya ang lalaki habang kino-corner siya nito sa isang masikip na pasilyo. papalapit nang papalapit hanggang sa mahawakan na nito ang pader ng gusali.

 

“soo, niisa sa mga text ko, hindi ka man lang sumasagot? pati tawag… minsan nga binababa mo pa. nagttry naman akong pumunta sa dorm mo, pero lagi ka namang wala. hayy… kumusta ka na, soo? kumakain ka ba nang marami?” pag-aalala sa kanya ng lalaki.

 

“feeling ko namayat ka na? nagpapalipas ka na naman ba ng gutom, soo?”

 

hindi naman maipinta ang mukha ni kyungsoo. hindi mawari kung masaya ba o malungkot ang nadarama ng kalbong bida. sa laki din ba naman ng lalaking nang-corner sa kanya ay sino bang hindi manliliit at mangangamba. hindi na niya tuloy napigilang ngumawa dahil hindi lang basta basta isang lalaki ang kaharap niya… ito lang naman ngayon ang lalaking kanyang pinakaiiwasan… ang kuya jongin niya.

 

 

 

“k-k—k-kuyaaaaaaaAAaaAAAwaaaah.” hagulgol ng cute nating bida.

 

“kyungsoo? teka… huy… wait lang, tahan... teka! wag ka ritong umiyak…” pag-alo ni jongin sa kanya habang binalot din siya nito ng yakap.

 

“hhhhuhhhuuhuhunnnnnn… kuyaaaannnnnn… nakakahiyaAaAaAAaaaahhhnnn…”

 

“bakit ka biglang umiiyak? eto... ahm... tubig oh… inom ka muna??? may nangyari ba, soo?”

 

hindi pa rin natugon ang cute na binata sa gwapong kasama niya. lumagok naman ito ng tubig at saka tinuloy muli ang pag-ngawa. tulo na rin ang sipon nito’t alalang-alala tuloy si gwapings. hindi na siya magkandaugaga sa gagawin nitong pag-amo kay cutie pie.

 

“bakit ka naiyak, soo? sorry... sorry talaga... dahil ba sa akin?”

 

parang bata pa ring ngumangawa si kyungsoo. tapos na ang mga araw na kailangan niyang umiwas kay jongin. tapos na rin ang kanyang pagtatago mula sa problemang ito. ngunit, simula palang pala ito ng kanyang panibagong kalbaryo sa buhay…. (kalbaryo nga ba???)

 

hindi pa rin tumatahan ang ating kalbong bida, kahit ano pang gawing pag-alo ni jongin ay walang nangyayari. . sadyang wala lang talagang ibang magawa si kyungsoo kundi iyakan ang lalaki. iniiwasan na nga niya ito dahil sa pambihirang pangyayari. paano na lang din kaya kung siya’y aamin? tatanggapin kaya siya? sila? silang dalawa ng bata sa tiyan niya.

  

“pssst. soo. wag mong ipunas ‘yan sa damit mo! eto panyo.” saway ni jongin sa nakababata sabay abot ng kulay asul na panyo.

 

_shet kuya, mamahalin pa ata ‘tong sisingahan ko. tissue na lang sana inabot mo._

 

“mmmhhhhalinis ba tohh???”

 

“hmmmm… oo, malinis yan! soo… sige lang isinga mo na ‘yan!”

 

todo singha ang ating bida at lalo tuloy namula ang kanyang ilong.

 

“gets ko na. sorry talaga ah. masyado yata kitang minadali. pasensya na. pero ano… ahhhhm… kyungsoo! kung gusto mo, LIGAWAN MUNA KITA!”

 

pakiwari ni jongin ay nabitawan niya lang naman sa mundong ito ang sa tingin niya’y pinaka-matalinong ideyang lumabas sa utak niya. madali lang namang manligaw at ni hindi nga niya naranasang mamroblena pagdating sa ganitong usapan. awow! ang kaninang part time talandi, magiging full time manliligaw na???

 

pero mukhang ngayon lamang mababahiran ang malinis na record niya.

 

 

 

“huh?” nalilitong tugon ni kyungsoo na hinaluan pa ng pagsalubong ng kanyang mga kilay.

 

“liligawan muna kita, kyungsoo. tapos, i-ddate kita kahit sa’n mo gusto!”

 

“tayo? d-d—date?”

 

wow! haba ng hair ni kalbo. sumasayad na sa lupa, teka! teka! baka naaapakan na ng iba.

 

“yup! i think it’s best na liligawan muna kita if hindi ka pa ready for us being…ugh… boyfriends? tapos… i-ddate kita. ikaw? gusto mo ngayon na tayo mag-start? saan mo ba gusto?”

 

“ah… eh… kuya jongin, hindi ako sure?”

 

mapilit talaga si koya pero mukhang hindi na rin patatagalin ni kyungsoo ang pagpapabebe... ~~(nako lordt, sana nga ho.)~~

 

“okay lang. basta liligawan muna kita. kahit gaano pa katagal ‘yan. promise! i’ll be good and i’ll take good care of you.” pagpupumilit ni jongin na sadyang puno rin ng confidence na hindi siya mababasted. wala naman magagawa si kyungsoo dahil heto na nga’t nandito na.

 

 

_shet! ligawan stage? pero? kuya... nag-advance level na kaya tayo... at... may baby na nga sa tiyan ko? :(_

 

 

naputol lang ang kanyang pag-iisip nang hindi siya pinakisamahan ng nagugutom na dragon sa kanyang tiyan. kumulo itong bigla at wari’y nagsasabing, ‘pakainin mo na ako, mama. gutom na ako!’

 

 

“uy! anu ‘yung tunog na ‘yun? tiyan mo?”

 

 

 

 

tumango na lang si kyungsoo at ngumuso sa lalaki. narinig pala nito ang kumakalam niyang sikmura. totoo, nagpalipas na naman siya at hindi na ito maganda.

 

 

 

 

“mukhang galit na ‘yang alaga sa tiyan mo ah. di ka pa ba nakain?

 

“hindi, kuya! ‘wag na. ayos lang naman ako! ‘di naman ako gutom.”

 

“no, hindi. tara. your stomach says otherwise eh…”

 

 

 

at ayun nga… parang kailan lang at nagdramahan pa silang dalawa. ilang timba rin ang iniyak ni jongin sa harap niya. ilang araw din ang lumipas nang hindi sila nag-uusap man lang. ilang text naman ang iniwasang basahin ni kyungsoo. ilang tawag ang sinadyang hindi masagot… at ilang buntong hininga rin ang kanilang ginawa nang napagtanto ang pangungulila sa isa’t isa. tapos ngayon, para silang mga tanga. magkasama sa loob ng kotse ni jongin, tapos parang wala lang. ang galing???!!! ang galing galing lang!

 

 

 

“ehhh??? sa bigbelly’s talaga, kuya??? pero kaka-lunch ko lang naman kasi eh???!”

 

“favorite mo rito di ba??? sige lang, soo… since, andito na tayo eh orderin mo lahat ng gusto mo.” masayang sambit ni jongin na ikinalambot naman ng kanyang mga tuhod at binti.

 

“ahhh. ehhhh... hmmm. one crispy kare-kare po... uhm yun lang po sa akin.”

 

“sure ka soo? ‘yan lang??? hmmmm, miss. pa-aad po ng one buffalo tenders… ahhhh then one cheesy fries, tapos chicken with honey mustard, and crispy wonton, tapos belly iced tea an rin…” order pa ni jongin.

 

“kuya??? wait? ilan ba tayong kakain? may isinama ka pa ba??? ‘yung inorder mo? ilan ‘yun??? makakain ba natin lahat ‘yan???”

 

“tsss. soo relax lang… okay na ‘yan kaysa kulang. saka… baka mabitin ka pa mamaya sa pagkain eh. pustahan tayo, mamaya ikaw naman ang makakaubos lahat niyan!” kantsaw ni jongin na sinasadya talagang busugin si kyungsoo sa pagkain at sa pagmamahal.

 

 

 

dahil dakilang food lover si kyungsoo at walang makakapantay sa pagkahilig niya sa pagkain, nagpunta sila ni kuya jongjn sa pabirto niyang kainan around elbi. sa sobrang abala niya sa pagkain ay hindi niya namalayang nakatitig na pala si jongin sa kanya. hindi na nga ito nakikain sa nilalantakan niyang pagkain, pinanunuod na lang siya.

 

 

 

sa kasalukuyan, abala na si kyungsoo sa pinaka-huling plato at sinisiguro ni niyang simot na simot ang bawat plato ng pagkain. walang mumong matitira at dapat lahat ng butil na iyon ay dadaan sa kanhang bibig.

 

“hahahaha. ang cute mo soo… sabi na eh. mauubos mo lahat ‘yan. ano bang meron dyan sa tiyan mo ha??? ahas? ‘di man lang ako tinirhan eh.”

 

“eh? hindi ka naman nahingi diyan. nakatingin ka lang kaya!” bilang asar talo, nagdahilan pa si kyungsoo at saka umirap sa lalaki sabay dighay. at walang hiya hiya na sinigurong walang masasayang.

 

“kala ko ba nag-lunch ka na kanina ha? takaw talaga.” pang-aasar pa lalo ni jongin na kaunti na lang ay ikakayamot na ni kalbo. sinabayan pa niya ito ng gigil na pagkurot sa ilong ni kyungsoo. gigil na gigil lang si jongin dahil sa natural na ka-kyutan ng kalbong nililigawan.

 

_shet. oo nga ‘no??? meron bang patay gutom dito sa loob ng tiyan ko. shet naman nakakahiya ka, baby dragon…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“hmmm… okay ka na ba soo??? mukhang nabusog ka na naman. so… ano, san tayo? nood tayong sine gusto mo? maaga pa naman eh.” alok ni jongin na tumingin muna sa kanyang relo bago siya ayain palabas ng kainan.

 

“s-sine???”

 

at ano naman kayang nagtulak kay kyungsoo para umabot sila sa puntong ito. tsk. tsk. tsk. kung alam lang ni sehun ang nangyayari kay kyungsoo ngayon pa’t kasama niya si jongin… malilintikan talaga itong si kalbo. at nagbabalak pa si loko na magsine. awow! talagang malilintikan sila nito.

 

“saan ba maganda? wala kasing magandang sinehan dito. pero since, uuwi ka naman sa inyo di ba? sa may sta. rosa na lang kaya tayo. vista mall? solenad? para medyo malapit sa inyo.”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

_‘luh? may pag-akbay pa ‘yungdalawang lalaki? nu ‘yun? mag-jowa ba ‘yun?’_

 

 

 

hindi naman sinasadyang marinig ni kyungsoo ang usap-usapan ng dalawang babae habang papalabas sila ng restaurant. bahagya niya itong inalala at siya’y nabalisa. medyo naiilang pa rin siya ngayong kasama niya si jongin sa tabi niya. at mas lalo pa siyang naiilang dahil ang touchy ni kuya!

 

_ughhhh ba’t naman kasi ang higpit nito makahawak… ‘di ko maalis. hayyyyyst!!! lalabas na nga lang at sasakay sa kotse, kailangan pa umakbay..._

 

akmang mag-iinarte pa sana si kyungsoo nang bigla niyang naalala na oo nga pala, higit sa hawak kamay at dikit braso na ang nangyari sa kanila. ngayon pa ba siya magpapaka-maria clara kung nauna na niyang isinuko ang bataan?

 

“soo? ano??? saan tayo? sa vista mall na lang ‘no? tara dun! habang wala pang traffic!”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

_‘ay? omg? girl! may gwapo!’_

 

_‘ang gwapo naman nung isang naka-puti!!! kaso may boyfriend???’_

 

_‘bakla ba sila??? hala.’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“soo, anong gusto mong kainin?” tanong ni jongin habang ang kanang braso ay nakaakbay sa kanya.

 

“soo?”

 

 

 

 

 

“huy soo! ang lalim naman yata ng iniisip mo? ano bang gusto mong kainin???”

 

 

 

 

 

“popcorn, kuya. wala namang iba.” tipid niyang tinugon dahil heto na naman siya’t nag-aalala.

 

“ha? may hotdog sandwich din naman din oh saka churros… masarap ‘to! anong gusto mo?”

 

“sige kuya… go lang! kaw na bahala.”

 

tipid niyang sagot nag-aalala lang siya sa mga taong makakakita sa kanila. hindi siya sanay na pinagtitinginan ng maraming tao. at mas lalong hindi siya sanay na magkasama na naman sila ni jongin ngayon.

 

nahihiyang lumakad si soo kasama ang lalaki pero nandito na sila. wala na siyang ibang magawa. at hindi rin niya malaman kung bakit patuloy ang mga paa niya sa paglalakad… kahit na, hindi dapat… hindi na dapat pa.

 

naglakad lang nang naglakad si kyungsoo habang nakaakbay sa kanya si jongin. gusto niyang magreklamo kung gaano ka-touchy si koya pero pakiramdam niya’y ginugusto niya na rin ang kanyang naging kapalaran… at sa tingin niya’y, hindi naman pala siya ganun kamalas!

 

todo kapit naman si jongin kay kyungsoo at kulang na lang ay itali niya ito sa kanya para hindi ito makatakbo at bigla na namang mawala.

 

“soo? ilang minutes na lang before mag-start ‘yung movie... mag-ccr ka ba muna???”

 

hindi niya sinagot ang tanong at dirediretsong pumasok sa loob ng sinehan. dahil wala rin si kyungsoo sa sarili ay dirediretso rin siyang umupo sa maling upuan.

 

“huy! teka soo! hindi tayo diyan. dito pa tayo sa kabila… naku! senya na miss. malabo po kasi mata niya. hehe.”

 

hinigit naman siya ni jongin pababa sa isa pang row at saka natunton dapat nilang upuan. kapwa sila umupo nang komportable sa malaking silya ng sinehan at agad niyang sinimulan ang pagkain sa popcorn habang hindi pinapansin ang katabi niyang gwapo at kung magsisimula na ba ang pelikula.

 

ngumata lang si kyungsoo nang ngumata habang nakatitig sa malaking screen ng sienhan. wala talaga siyang paki at patuloy pa rin siya sa pag-iisip kung bakit ba siya naririto. ano ba ang ginagawa niya rito? hindi niya rin alam at hindi niya rin ma-absorb ang kwento ng pelikula.

 

 

“hoy soo. wala pa sa half ‘yung movie… ba’t nangangalahati na ‘yang popcorn mo???”

 

habang natutuwa si jongin sa pinapanood ay nadi-distract siya nang bahagya sa panonood. ‘di kasi siya makapaniwalang kasama niya ngayon si kyungsoo. parang kahapon lang, miss na miss niya itong lalaking ‘to… tapos heto, katabi niya… nanginginain ng popcorn. sinubukan niyang kumuha ng isa para isubo kay kyungsoo… at nakakatawa dahil, tinanggap naman nito.

 

“hahahaha! soo, ang cute mo… para kang biik.”

 

hindi talaga pinapansin ni kyungsoo ang lalaki kahit pa nagmumukha na siyang matakaw sa ginagawa. pero medyo sanay na rin si jongin sa kanyang inaasal. ganito talaga ‘yung tipikal na kyungsoo na nakakasama niya. ito ‘yung kyungsoo na miss na miss niya— tahimik lang na kumakain at hindi namamansin.

 

pero ang totoo, nananahimik si kyungsoo dahil labis siyang nag-aalala sa ginagawa niya.

 

 

 

_‘kyungsoo do. bakit ka ba naririto? dapat sa oras na ‘to nag-aaral ka lang o kaya nakahilata sa kama mo… ano ‘to? hindi talaga tama na sumama ka pa ulit sa lalaking ‘to. lalo lang madadagdagan ang problema mo. jusq. ‘di ka na talaga natuto!’_

 

 

 

_***hikab***_

 

 

 

“hhhhnnnn… naantok ako kuya…”

 

hindi pa man natatapos ang pelikula ay nakakailang hikab na si kyungsoo. mga sampu na yata… humikab pa siya ng isa pa hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang napapikit at nakatulog sa kanyang kinauupuan. nakakatawa mang isipin pero literal na kain tulog lang ang ginawa ni kyungsoo kasama si jongin. agad namang napansin ng gwapong lalaki na biglang tumigil sa pagkain at pag-nguya ang kanyang katabi… ayun pala, natutulog na.

 

pinagmasdan niya muna ang magandang mukha ni kyungsoo at saka dahan-dahang isinandal sa kanyang mga balikat ang ulo nito.

 

mahimbing din ang pagkakatulog ni kyungsoo. ni hindi niya nga namalayan na nakanganga na pala siya’t nakakapit na rin ang kanyang mga kamay sa braso ni jongin. sa lamig ba naman sa loob ng sinehan, gugustuhin mo rin talaga nang may kayakap!

 

at isa pa, hindi rin niya alam na paulit ulit na pala siyang nagsasalita habang tulog.

 

_“hnnnnnnngkk. sa..aaa..ra.aaaap. ng… siooooo. paooooO~”_

 

animo’y nananaginip ito na kumakain ng mainit at masarap na special siopao asado na may kasamang itlog na maalat. natatawa na lamang si jongin dahil first time niyang makitang ganito si kyungsoo. pati pala sa panaginip ay hilig din ni kyungsoo ang pagkain. hindi niya tuloy mapigilang ngumiti.

 

 

 

 

sa sobrang himbing din ng kanyang pagkakatulog ay hindi agad siya nagising nang bumukas ang mga ilaw sa loob ng sinehan.

 

“soo, 10 na pala soo. gising, soo. tapos na ‘yung movie…”

 

“hhhnnnnkkk.”

 

“soo!”

 

“hmmmmmnnnng…”

 

“soo???”

 

naka-ilang tawag na si jongin ngunit hindi man lang gumigising ang kalbong nakapulopot pa rin sa kanya.

 

“kyungsoo!!! iuuwi kita sa ‘min pag di ka gumising!”

 

“HHHN! T-T-TAPOS NA BA???” gulat na gulat na tanong ni kyungsoo nang biglang maalimpungatan. napalingon pa siya sa paligid at napansin niyang wala ng mga tao. silang dalawa na lang ni jongin. pinapaalis na nga sila nung janitorkanina pa pero ngayon lang nagising itong si kalbo.

 

“hahaha! opo, tapos na. 10 minutes ago pa, soo. tara na. hatid na kita sa inyo…”

 

 

—

 

 

“soo… wait lang ha. dito ka muna sa loob. may bibilhin lang ako sandali…”

 

“hhmmm? okay…”

 

 

malapit na sila sa bahay nina kyungsoo pero nagpaalam muna si jongin bago bumaba sa 7eleven para bumili ng something special. wala pang sampung minuto’y bumalik na rin si jongin sa sasakyan at saka inabot ang mainit init pang siopao. ang siopao na kanina pa binabanggit ni kyungsoo habang natutulog siya. ang siopao na napaka-special, asado na may itlog na maalat pa!

 

“anong binili mo???”

 

“soo! sorry to keep you waiting! oh eto…” tugon ni jongin habang inabot sa kanyang bandang pisngi ang supot na brown. medyo mabigat… at mainit. bakit mainit???

 

“ha??? ano ‘to kuya???”

 

“buksan mo!”

 

“siopao? teka? ang dami naman!”

 

“kaw kasi eh, paulit ulit mong sinasabi kanina habang natutulog ka. so, ayan. bumili ako ng special siopao! kaso di ako sure anong gusto mo! kaya binili ko lahat ng flavor na available.”

 

“lahat ng flavor? hala eh! hati tayo rito! asado lang naman kinakain ko! aanhin ko ‘tong iba kuya?!” binulatlat pa ni kyungsoo ang laman ng supot at saka nakita ang premium spicy asado, premium chicken asado, premium asado na paborito niya, tapos siyempre meron pang premium bola-bola saka premium hong kong style asado. oh di ba ang daming budget ng lolo mo?

 

“ilagay mo sa ref, tas kaininin mo bukas??? pang-almusal. saka meryenda tapos uhmmm lunch.saka ano pa??? hmmm meryenda ka ulit tapos dinner! hehe”

 

ngumuso na lang si kyungsoo at wala nang sinabi pa dahil nariyan na rin lamang ang siopao na pagkarami ay hindi na rin siya nagreklamo. nagpasalamat na lang siya dahil pambihira talaga itong si jongin. binubusog talaga siya ng pagkain a.k.a. pagmamahal.

 

 

 

“uhm, soo? dito na ba ‘yung inyo???”

 

nakarating na rin sila sa bahay ni kyungsoo sa wakas. nagulat na lang din ang kalbo na alam pala ni jongin ang bahay niya… kailan niya sinabi? hindi niya rin maalala… pero pasalamat na rin siya dahil bukas pa ang mga ilaw sa labas at hindi siya ni-lockan ng mama niya. nagtext pa naman siya rito kaninang tanghali at sinabi na maaga siyang makakauwi. pero pasado alas onse na ng gabi at heto siya…

 

“thank you kuya. ingat ka pauwi.”

 

“thanks soo. hehehe sige. pasok ka na. good night.”

 

“night.”

 

“text me bago ka matulog ha. ingat.” malambing na paalala ni jongin sa kanya. pumasok kaagad siya sa kanilang gate pero hindi agad ito umalis sa kinatatayuan at hinintay munang umalis ang sasakyan ni jongin.

 

hindi agad pumasok si kyungsoo sa pinto. at napapaisip pa rin sa siopao na bigay sa kanya… “siopao talaga? haha. pero tama… parang gusto ko nga ng siopao kanina…”

 

“ay shet! naka-lock ‘yung pinto!”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“hoy! kyungsoo! anong oras na! aba’y sabi mo kanina maaga uwi mo!”

 

_*palo*_

 

“ikaw! pinupuyat mo ako’t hindi pa nga lumalalim ang tulog ko! anong oras na!”

 

_*palo*_

 

“aray ma! shhh ka lang magigising mga kapitbahay!”

 

“anong sssh!!! sa susunod kasi magtetext ka man lang kung anong oras. hindi ‘yung uuwi ka anong oras na. asan na ba ‘yang susi mo ha?! ba’t wala! hay nako kang bata ka!”

 

sa mga palong pinatikim ng kanyang ina’y napaaray siya. hindi biro… kahit halos bente anyos na si kyungsoo ay mistulang bata pa rin siya. saan ba naman kayo makakakita ng bente anyos na pinapalo pa rin ng mama niya sa pwet? saan??? dito lang sa do household meron nyan…

 

“tulog na ko ma. eto siopao oh.”

 

“aba! nagpasalubong ka pa! lagay mo sa ref!”

 

“t-teka akin na ‘tong asado. g’night ma.”

 

dinampot niya muna ‘yung isang premium asado saka umakyat papunta sa kanyang kwarto. gabi na rin kasi at kailangan niya na talagang matulog. pero lalantakan niya muna itong siopao asado saka siya maghihilamos at toothbrush bago matulog.

 

“haaaaaaah. gago ang sarap talaga ng siopao! buti na lang mainit pa!” masayang sinambit ni kyungsoo habang papikit pikit pa’t talagang ninanamnam ang bawat kagat ng kanyang siopao. ‘huhuhu da best!”

 

mangiyak-ngiyak siyang ngumunguya at wala siyang paki kung anong oras na’t kumakain pa siya. kumagat pa siyang muli at pumikit ngunit…

 

 

 

 

_“hoy! kalbo! tatanga tanga ka rin talaga kahit kailan! sabi sa ‘yo… isipin mo ‘yung kinabukasan ng bata! handa ka ba ha? handa ka bang buhayin ‘yang nasa tiyan mo? tandaan mo! pinilit ka lang naman dyan! di mo na kailangang pag-isipan! gusto mo ba talagang masira ‘yang buhay mo???”_

 

 

 

“hhhng? hala? ang sarap talaga ng siopaahhuhuhu…”

 

 

 

kumagat pa siyang muli at taimtim na pumikit. pilit niyang ibinabaling ang iniisip sa pagkagat ng masarap na siopao…

 

“mmmmmmm… i love siop—“

 

 

_“kyungsoo… kyungsoo! hindi kita pinilit. hindi mo ako pinilit, kasi alam ko gusto natin pareho ‘yung nangyari, soo… please. believe me!”_

 

 

“pao… huhuhu halaaaa, anong oras na ba??? bakit ko sila naiisip…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“u gu gu gu~”_

 

_biglang nagising si kyungsoo sa boses na narinig…_

 

_“nu ‘yun? anong oras kaya ako nakatulog…”_

 

_hindi pa siya gaanong naalimpungatan at patuloy pa rin siya sa paghiga sa malambot na kutson. sinubukan niyang tignan ang paligid pero may mali… hindi ito ang kwarto niya… bakit parang nasa sahig siya nakatulog??? bakit parang naliligaw yata siya? bakit ang dami namang laruan? at saka bakit may crib???_

 

_“nasaan na ba ako???” napabangon tuloy si kyungsoo kahit na ang sarap sarap pa ng kanyang pagkakahiga. hindi siya pamilyar dito…_

 

_“a bu bu bu~”_

 

_narinig muli ni kyungsoo ang kakaibang tunog. hindi naman ganito ang kanyang ringtone at mas lalong wala namang bata na nakatira sa bahay nila… sigurado siyang ngayon niya lang ito narinig._

 

 

_“ma ma~”_

 

 

_“ha? anong mama??? sino ka???” gulat niyang tugon sa natagpuan niyang sanggol na nakadapa sa kutsong hinihigaan. nakatingala ito sa kanya’t para siyang nginingitian. hindi siya sigurado sa nakita. kaya napasigaw na lang siya sa takot._

 

_“ano ‘to??? kaninong baby ‘to!!!??? bakit may baby rito???!!!”_

 

_“uuuuuuu waaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!”_

 

_“hala hala… baby. s-s-sorry. hala. tahan ka na…”_

 

_“uaaaAAAAAAAWAAAAAAHHHH!!!”_

 

_“mamaAAAAAAAH UUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAH~” walang tigil na umiyak ang sanggol. hindi mapatahan ni kyungsoo ang bata. hindi niya mapatahan ang batang pagulong gulong na ngayon sa kaiiyak. “hala? bakit???” napabulong na lang siya sa nangyayari._

 

 

 

 

 

_“soo? anong nangyari?”_

 

_mas lalo pala siyang nabigla sa mga sumunod na eksena. parang pamilyar sa kanya ang boses na narinig…_

 

_“ay! hala. sorry, soo. ang kalat na naman ng kwarto. baby naman kasi… wawa naman si mama soo—”_

 

 

 

 

 

“soo!!!!”

 

 

 

 

“kyungsoo do! isa pa!!! sige!!! bangon na!”

 

 

 

“kyung!!!”

 

 

 

“soooOOO!!!”

 

 

 

“do!!!!!!”

 

“hoy! kyungsoo do! wala ka ba talagang balak bumangon dyan ha! anong oras na! alas diyes na ng umaga! gising mayaman ka na naman! magdilig ka na ng halaman!!!” sigaw ng mama niya na palakas nang palakas ang boses. partida, hindi ‘to nakakapasok sa loob ng kwarto niya ha.

 

“ha? shet? teka.” sagot niya sa sarili. kakagising niya lang at hala. anong nangyari?

 

“ano ka ba naman kyungsoo tomas! nangalat na ‘yung siopao sa kama! aba naman! kala mo ba madaling maglaba!!!” muling sigaw ng mama niya na ngayon ay mas malakas, mas malinaw. hindi pa ito nakuntento’t, sinalubong din siya nito ng kurot sa kanyang tagiliran.

 

“aray ma! ang sakit naman sa tenga! para namang nakalunok ng megaphone to e!”

 

“aba! sumasagot ka na ha! bumangon ka dyan bago pa kita masapak! hay nako! dagdag trabaho na naman ‘tong ginawa mo! ang hirap hirap maglaba ng kobre kama!”

 

dahil todo ratrat ang mala-armalite na bunganga ng kanyang mama, bumangon na agad siya bago pa siya tuluyang mawalan ng pandinig… ganito ang tipikal na eksena nilang mag-ina. hindi niya rin alam kung saan nanggagaling ang mga bala ng mama niya at bakit hindi ito napapagod sa pagsasalita. buti sana kung malumanay pero malas niya, bungangera level 99 ang mama niya.

 

“ma!!!! kurutin niyo nga ako ulit ma!!!”

 

sigaw ni kyungsoo dahil ano bang nangyari kagabi? gusto niyang magpakurot nang magising siya sa katotohanan.

 

“kung naghihilamos ka na’t nag-aalmusal nang makagawa ka na sana ng gawing bahay di ba? aba’y kilos!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

saksakan talaga ng sungit ang kanyang mama… pero syempre, kahit na ganon ay mahal pa rin naman nila ang isa’t isa… kaso nga lang... paano niya na lang sasabihin sa mama niya ang matagal na niyang pinoproblema? malamang sa malamang, bubungangaan na naman siya nito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_itutuloy…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salamat! salamat! salamat talaga nang marami!!! thank u rin pala sa holy spirit dahil sa 'yo napagtanto kong kailangan ko talagang gumawa ng kaisoo hosik au. feeling ko isa akong propeta na pinadala ng diyos para ipalaganap sa buong kaisoonation ang magandang balita na 'to! charot hahahahahahahahaha pero ayun... huhuhu alam ko hindi naman ganun kaganda mga sulat ko pero thank you sa inyong mga nagttyagang magbasa at mag-iwan ng comments. nakakataba talaga ng puso! hindi naman talaga ako writer at hindi ko naisip na dadating ako sa point na nagsusulat ako ng fics para sa kaisoo. da-dramahan ko na. alam niyo bang natutuwa ako sa mga comment at syempre nabubuhayan ang loob ko kaya salamat talaga!!! ipagpapatuloy ko 'to para sa kaisoo!!! huhu mahal na mahal ko talaga sila!!!


	4. ito na...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinilig, nahulog, lumambot, at umamin!
> 
> hindi ito panaginip. totoo ito!

 

 

 

 

“maaaa!!!”

 

 

 

 

“mama!!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ano!!???” galit na pagsigaw ng nanay ni kyungsoo na rinig naman niya hanggang sa kinatatayuan niya sa kusina. kahit hindi niya kita ay alam niyang yamot na yamot pa rin ito sa kanya matapos ang eksena nilang dalawa kasama ang kobre kamang dinumihan na maya maya’y didiretso na rin sa labahan.

 

 

 

“ma. asan na po ‘yung siopao?”

 

“anong siopao?”

 

“ma? ‘yung dala ko kag—“

 

“aahh! aaYyyy oo! ayun nasa ref pa rin. initin mo na lang.”

 

“yes!”

 

“kanino ba nangagling ‘yan ha?” ba’t ang dami dami dami dami dami dami naman!” naiintrigang tanong ng mama niya na may dugong chismosa.

 

“wala. dami dami dami dami dami dami raw e, dami lang ma.”

 

“anong wala!? hoy bunso! kilala kita! wala kang pera! di ka bibili nyan!”

 

“luh mama. di ba pwedeng ipapasalubong ko lang? ganon???”

 

“aba. bakit??? gusto ko baka a yan? gusto ba yan ng papa mo ha? sisinungaling ka pa dyan! e ilang taon ka na nga dyan sa los baños, ni hindi ka man lang nag-uuwi ng buko pie o kaya mernel’s kahit sa birthday man lang ng aso mong si kulas!”

 

“haha oo nga no??? hehe… deh… may malakas lang ang topak na nanlibre sa ‘kin, ma.” patay malisyang tugon ni kyungsoo na ikitnatawa niya na lang .

 

tama naman kasi ang mama niya. ang tagal tagal niya na ring namumuhay sa ’the special science and nature city’ a.ka. elbi pero ni hindi man lang niya nagagawang uwian ang mama’t papa niya ng ‘the originals buko pie’ na talagang pinipilahan dahil sa sobrang sarap naman talaga. hindi pa nga rin niya napapatikim sa kanila ang isa rin sa pinagmamalaking chocolate cake ng mernel’s na swak na swak kainin, may okasyon man o wala!

 

 

 

“talaga lang ha? may nanlilibre sa ‘yo??? weh??? maniwala???” nang-aasar na tanong ng kanyang mama sinabayan pa nito ng nakakaasar na ekspresyon sa mukha. yamot tuloy si kalbo.

 

“— pero ba’t siopao lang? kaw naman nak, kung magpapalibre ka, sosyalan mo naman! j.co sana o kaya yung picha pie lang ng yellow cab pinabili mo! la ka pala eh! mana ka talaga sa papa mo!”

 

“ano ‘yon ma? dami dami namang sinasabi? bakit pati si papa nasali?”

 

“wala! tsk! hina dumiskarte. tsk. hay… oy! hoy! hoy! kaw talagang bata ka chichikahin mo pa ako! bilisan mo na ngang mag-almusal!!!” sambit sabay batok sa kanya ng mama niyang mala-armalite ang bibig. sa dami ba naman kasi ng nasabi nito, pati sariling labada ay nalimutan na niyang asikasuhin. tinaasan niya na lang ito ng kilay saka ininit ang dalawang siopao mula sa inuwi niya kagabi.

 

pagkatapos, nilagyan niya ito ng maraming siopao sauce na hindi naman ganun kasarap pero dahil iyon ang gusto niya sa siopao niya, wala tayong magagawa. kumagat siya nang malaki para maabot ng gitna ng siopao kung saan naririto ang paborito niya ang pork asado na ginawang hong kong style. sa bawat kagat ay napapapikit pa ang ating bida. talagang ninanamnam ang kabuuan ng siopao na hindi natin alam kung masarap ba talaga lalo na’t kahapon pa yata iyon bago.

 

pero sa kabila nito, hindi pa rin siya nasisiyahan at nakukuntento sa dalawang siopao… para kasing naghahanap naman ngayon ng kanin ang alaga niyang dragon sa kanyang tyan.

 

 

 

“maaaa! nagluto ka ba? nu almusal?”

 

“oo. isda!” tugon ng mama niya na alam na alam din kung paano siya inisin dahil hindi talaga trip ni kyungsoo ang kumain ng isda... lalong lalo na ang pritong tilapia! hindi naman sa pag-iinarte pero sa tagal ng inilagi niya sa mundo, parang may nagbago sa lasa nito at na naging weird para sa kanyang tastebuds sanhi upang hindi na niya ito magustuhan. liban na lang talaga kung no choice at gutom na gutom na siya. buti pa yung mga isda gaya ng dalagang bukid saka matang-baka na natikman niya noon sa batangas, ang sarap lalo na kung malutong pa! naku! napakahirap naman kapag naglilihi!

 

“hoy! kung ayaw mo ng ulam e di wag kang kumain! sa susunod ikaw bumili ng sarili mong pagkain nang ikaw mamroblema dyan!”

 

“sungit naman nito! buntis ka ba ha ‘ma?” yamot na pagsagot ni kyungsoo na hindi niya rin namalayang iniirapan niya na pala ang kanyang mama.

 

at isa pa, bigla bigla na lang ding lumabas ang salitang _ito_ sa bibig niya…

 

anong b*ntis??? ha???

 

 

ayaw niya nang ulitin.

 

 

hindi na niya uulitin at hindi na lang masyadong iisipin. baka mabuking pa siya…

 

 

 

pero mukhang hindi rin naman ito nakakahalata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“kyungsoo do! makakatikim ka talaga!” akmang papaluin na ng ina ang anak niyang kalbo pero mabilis na nakailag ito at dumiretso sa kusina.

 

buti na lang din at hindi tilapia ang hain sa kusina. nagluto pala ang mama niya ng highlands corned beef na sobrang sarap dahil sa hatid nitong smokey flavor at aroma, sinamahan pa ‘yan ng itlog na sunny side up na malutong ang mga gilid at luto ang pula (hindi ito sunog ha?), at saka sinangag na may fried garlic. yummerz! minsan, trip niya ring ihalo ang corned beef at itlog sa banana ketchup! super yum para kay kyungsoo at ito’y paboritong paborito niya.

 

 

 

 

habang ngumunguya si kyungsoo ay hindi niya rin naman mapigilang mapapikit at maluha deep down inside dahil ang sobrang sarap! napaka-sarap talagang umuwi sa sariling bahay. masarap naman ang mga pagkain sa elbi pero iba pa rin talaga kapag lutong bahay, kapag luto ni nanay.

 

 

kahit na bungangera ang kanyang mama ay namimiss niya talaga ito tuwing may pasok siya. wala naman kasing ganito sa dorm nila. wala namang nagluluto nang ganito kasarap.

 

 

“ma? may sinangag pa ba?” pasigaw niyang tanong. mukhang gusto niya pa ng isang round kahit kakatapos lang kainin ang isang takal ng garlic fried rice. may natira pang kalahati sa itlog at kalahati rin sa cornedbeef na nauna na niyang isinandok. “sarap kasi. namiss ko ‘tong almusal na ’to…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“teka. kyungsoo? tapatin mo na nga ako…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“hh-haa? ma? bakit po-o?” kabado niyang tanong. napaurong tuloy bigla ang kanyang dila at hindi siya makaisip ng isasagot dahil paano na lang pala kung alam na ng mama niya? paano kung alam nitong buntis siya??? alam niyo naman kasi ang mga nanay di ba??? isang tingin lang nila sa ‘yo, alam na nila agad.

 

hala!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“kyungsoo. ‘yung totoo! ha? saan napupunta ‘yang allowance mo? namumulubi ka na ba? ba’t hindi ka ba nakakakain nang maayos? kulang pa ba binibigay kong pera sa ‘yo? kasi parang hindi ka naman kumakain doon? hindi ka naman ganyan karami kumain ah!”

 

“ha? mama? hindi po!!! kumakain naman po ako lagi.”

 

at oo, lagi! as in lagi lagi!!! lagi lagi nga siyang kumakain. panay pa nga ang libre sa kanya ng may malakas na topak na nanlibre rin sa kanya ng siopao na itago na lang natin sa pangalang kuya jongin kim from engineering. halos buong linggo siyang nakakalibre ng pananghalian o kaya hapunan, kaya malamang ay nakakatipid at nakakaipon na siya.

 

at oo nga naman. tama na naman ang kanyang mama! bakit ba lagi na lang? lahat na lang ng sabihin ng mama niya… tama? oo nga… oo nga... napaparami na ang kain niya. para bang oras oras gusto niyang kumain. oras oras nagugutom na lang siya… ganito ba talaga? ganito ba kapag... buntis?

 

—

 

alas kwatro na rin pala ng hapon kakatapos niya lang at wala namang ibang maisip na gawin itong si kyungsoo. hindi naman siya sanay na mag-aral sa bahay kasi mas gusto nitong nagpapahinga si kyungsoo kapag umuuwi sa kanila. kakabalik palang naman nila sa pag-aaral pero heto’t tadtad na naman sila ng problem sets na ayaw niya na lang pansinin at isipin. hindi niya mawari kung bakit ba nauso ito sa mundo at kung ito bang math na ‘to ay bibitbitin niya papunta sa langit. o kung mararating niya ba ang langit?

 

buti na lang at niyaya siya ng kaibigang si sehun para mag-milktea tapos mag-usap tungkol sa mga bagay na pwede namang through chat na lang, ayon kay kyungsoo. siya pa naman ‘yung tipo ng tao na mahirap palabasin ng kwarto, lalong lalo na tuwing araw ng sabado. mas gusto niyang humilata na lang sa kama at matulog buong araw.

 

pero ngayon, ang eksena, sakay sakay si kyungsoo ng kotse ng tatay ni sehun na hiniram muna nila. walang milkteang maiinom at usap na pag-uusapan, kung walang pagsundo na gagawin si sehun. ibang klase talaga itong si kyungsoo. may taga-sundo pa… kaya napagkakamalan sila minsang mag-jowa!

 

animo’y parang may pa-music video pa itong si kyungsoo habang nakatanaw sa malayo mula sa bintana ng kotse with matching background music pa ng ‘kung di rin lang ikaw’ mula sa sappy and senti playlist ni sehun. nang biglang…

 

 

 

 

may nag-text!

 

natigil tuloy ang kanyang malalim na pag-iisip. at kanina pa pala nagtetext ang kanyang manliligaw na sino pa ba? e di si jongin kim lang naman! nangungumusta lang naman ito at inaalam kung nakakain na ba siya. at huwag daw kako siya magpapagutom. pero hindi rin niya na-replyan dahil abala siya kanina. maswerte na nga lang din si jongin at hindi naka-airplane mode ang cellphone niya sa araw na ito.

 

hindi pa man siya nakakarating sa pupuntahan, bigla na namang tumunog ang cellphone ni kyungsoo. tumatawag lang naman sa kanya ngayon si jongin. gustong maka-facetime si ganda at naiirita siya dahil, wala ba talagang ibang ginagawa ‘tong si jongin sa buhay? oo, alam naman ni kyungsoo na mayaman talaga siya, pero ‘yung tipong buong araw siyang kakausapin o kaya itetext? seryoso??? totoo ba talaga ‘tong si jongin?

 

pero syempre, umandar din naman kaagad ang pagkamalandi ng kanyang pwet kaya sinagot niya ito nang walang ano ano.

 

 _“soo.”_ malambing na sambit ni jongin na nasa kabilang linya. _“soo, i miss you~”_

 

“heh. o napatawag ka kuya?”

 

_“kuya?”_

 

 _“soo, kuya talaga itatawag mo sa akin forever? kuyazoned na ba ako?”_ biro ni jongin na mukha namang hindi biro dahil bakas sa tono ng kanyang pananalita ang pagkalungkot.

 

“ano gusto mo? alangang ate itawag ko sa ‘yo? pili ka…kuya o at—”

 

_“joke lang, soo. nag-merienda ka na ba?”_

 

“hindi. hindi naman ako gutom e. ikaw?”

 

 _“yup! kumain ako ng sinukmani_ _(biko)_ _na niluto ni ate baby, ‘yung kasambahay namin. sayang you’re not here. ‘di mo natikman.”_

 

“wow sayang! parang masarap pa naman kumain nun. di mo man lang ako binigyan”

 

_“maybe next time, dadalhan kita… soo, ano palang ginagawa mo right now?”_

 

“wala naman. nahinga lang.” pamimilosopo niya.

 

_“ahhh… hindi. okay, i mean may plans ka ba for tonight?”_

 

“ah oo! meron. magkasama kami ng best friend ko ngayon.”

 

 _“bestfriend?”_ nangangamoy selos na tanong muli nito dahil hindi naman curious si jongin. curious na curious lang.

 

“uhm. oo… bakit, kuya?”

 

_“wala naman… pupunta sana ako sa tagaytay eh.”_

 

“ha? ikaw lang?”

 

_“oo. ako lang mag-isa since may kasama ka na pala.”_

 

“oh e di enjoy!!!” sagot naman ni kyungsoo na kunwari’y wala lang sa kanya ang pag-iinarte ni jongin.

 

_“kyungsoo, grabe ka naman sa akin… hayyy kyungsoo, gusto ko makita mukha mo… pakita ka naman…”_

 

“huh?”

 

_“wala lang… namimiss lang kita. please?”_

 

kung kaharap lang naman siguro niya si jongin ay malamang sa malamang, nakanguso na ito. kunwari pa si kyungsoo na hindi interesado pero…

 

“hu-h? o-okay? sige. pero i-on mo muna ‘yung iyo!” syempre, dahil marupok itong si kalb— ~~ay medyo hindi na rin pala siya kalbo. nagsisimula na kasing humaba ang kanyang buhok. hihihihi.~~ pinindot niya ang video button sa screen ng kanyang cellphone para makita nila ang isa’t isa. laking gulat naman ni kyungsoo nang tumambadang mukha ng gwapong nasa screen.

 

 

 

—

 

 

_“wow. taray ng porma ah? may lakad ka?”_

 

“meron nga di ba? kaso…”

 

_“may kasama ako?! sorry na. saka??? kuya jongin naman! parang hindi kita kasama buong araw kahapon!”_

 

hindi naman kaagad sumagot si jongin. pareho lamang silang nanahimik habang taimtim na nakatingin sa screen ng kanilang mga cellphone. at salitang tumititig sa camera. mga tatlong ulit lang nila itong ginawa nang biglang…

 

“soo…”

 

_“oh?”_

 

“ba’t ang ganda mo?”

 

_“ha?”_

  
“ba’t ang ganda mo? sabi ko…”

 

 

 

_“hotdog. hahehahhe.”_

  
“hay… ewan ko sa ‘yo.” hindi naman mapigilan ni jongin ang kilig nang makausap ang nililigawan. kahit nasilayan lang niya sa maliit na screen ang binata, masaya na siya.

 

hindi niya alam kung hanggang kailan silang ganito ni kyungsoo. ang tanging pinagdarasal na lang ni jongin ay sana… sana lumambot pa nang husto ang puso ni kyungsoo para sa kanya.

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“doc sehun, kapag ba ano... ahm... alam mo na? madalas bang nagugutom at gustong kumain?” tanong ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan matapos lunukin ang matcha milktea na nasa baso niya.

 

“aba malay ko? saka pwede ba, wag mo kong tawaging doc. naffrustrate lang ako...”

 

sensitive topic talaga itong pag-aaral sana ni sehun ng medicine.

 

“sungit naman! mas masungit ka pa sa buntis eh! sana pala natulog na lang ako at hindi nagpakita noh! kakabadtrip ka rin e.”

 

“huyyy! babs! bilis mo naman magtampo. jinojoke lang kita! sarap talaga ng milktea pag libre! hmm—!”

 

“anong babs pinagsasasabi mo?! saka… kasi naman! nakakatulong ka talage e!” pinagpapalo ni kyungsoo ang kaibigan dahil ayaw nitong pinipilosopo siya.

 

“babs. as in short for baboy. parang nananaba ka e… hahahahahaha! pero soo, feeling ko ganun talaga... parang ganun nga. naglilihi ka na siguro?”

 

“sehun~ gusto ko ng chooks to go... bili mo ko?” paglalambing ni kyungsoo.

 

“wow?! jowa!?” ngumisi siya sa kaibigan at tawang tawa dahil bakit nga naman kay sehun siya magpapabili e kung may jongin na naman siya. pero wala, marupok siya sa matalik na kaibigan kaya heto. tatayo na siya’t bibili ng lechong manok na pinaglilihian ngayon ng kaibigan.

 

 

“hay kyungsoo do! kaya hindi ako nagkakajowa e…”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“oh. ano na nga bang status niyo ng kumag na ‘yon? sweet sweetan na talaga kayo ha. parang hindi magkasama araw araw. tsk tsk.” direstahang tanong ni sehun habang naglalakad sila sa papunta sa s.u building. katatapos lang ng klase nila at lugaw na naman ang utak nila.

 

“uhmmm…. ahhh… ano… ah… getting to know?? s-stage???” hindi makasagot nang diretso si kyungsoo dahil syempre ayaw niya namang sabihing nagliligawan na sila after all the drama na naganap. para kasi silang mga tanga… sa totoo lang!

 

“langya ‘to. showbiz ampota. ano nga kasi?“ natatawang sagot ni sehun dahil ang dami pa talaga arte ni kyungsoo. ayaw na lang umamin. “pero paalala lang kyungsoo ha. hindi lang kapakanan mo ‘yung nakasalalay dyan. isipin mo rin ‘yung bata.”

 

patuloy lang sila sa paglalakad pero hindi pa rin kumikibo nang tuluyan si kyungsoo. marahil ay naiisip nito ang napanaginipan niya noon. hindi niya masabi kung totoo pero parang nakapagdesisyon na tuloy siya. buo na ang desisyon niya…

 

 

 

—

 

 

_“soo?”_

 

“po, kuya?” sagot ni kyungsoo sa lalaking nasa kabilang linya. kung kailan abalang abala siya sa pagkain, saka naman bigla biglang tatawag sa kanya itong si jongin. akala niya tuloy, nakatakas na siya mula sa makulit pero maalaga niyang manliligaw.

 

_“sa’n ka?”_

 

“n-nohglolokhod ako e. phauwih…” hindi masyadong malinaw ang pagsasalita nito dahil hindi pa niya tapos nguyain ang banana cue na nabili niya.

 

_“aaahhhh. ingat ka!”_

 

“ah okay. hehe. sholomoth kuya. bye n—”

 

_“teka. ‘wag mo munang ibaba!!!”_

 

napigilan naman siya kaagad ng lalaki bago pa niya maibaba ang tawag. ano na naman kayang pakulo ang trip nitong manliligaw niyang ‘to na syempre, ama ng batang dinadala niya… ano na naman kaya at ayaw pang ipababa? naaabala na tuloy si kyungsoo sa pagnamnam ng banana cue niya. hindi niya rin malaman kung paano niya ba hahawakan ang stick pati na rin ang kanina niya pang bitbit na supot na may lamang biskwit at tsitsiryang pinabaon sa kanya ng kanyang mama.

 

“soo!” sigaw ng napakapamilyar na boses na parang kakarinig niya lang kanina. pero ngayon, mas malinaw at mas rinig dahil mas lumapit na ang tinig na ito sa kanyang tenga. habang sinabayan pa ito ng pagkapit sa balikat ni kyungsoo.

 

“sooo—“

 

“ay?! kuya???”

 

“ba’t parang gulat na gulat ka naman yata? ngayon ka lang nakakita ng gwapo? at ano ‘yang dala mo?”

 

nginusuan na lang ni kyungsoo ang lalaki dahil sa sinabi nito. heto na naman kasi si kuya jongin at buti na lang, naka-jacket na naman siya dahil mahangin.

 

“ah… mga makukutingting lang kuya. para may makain. bilis kong magutom…”

 

“ba’t ang dami namang crossini ‘yan? tapos may sweet corn, pillows at puto seko pa! dami naman nito, soo… ang takaw takaw!!!” pinanggigilan tuloy ng nakatatanda ang nananabang pisngi ng nakababata. hindi rin naman mapigilan ang lalaki sa ginagawa kahit na nagpupumiglas na si kyungsoo.

 

“ano ‘toooo, soo? may amos ka pa rito oh. ganyan ka ba kumain ng banana cue ha? soo? ang kyut kyut~” naglalambing lang naman si jongin sa kanya at kahit ba kasing tigas pa siya ng bato ay parang hindi sinasadyang manlambot nitong si kyungsoo. talaga namang pinunasan pa ng lalaki ang naiwang asukal sa gilid ng labi niya. kinilig tuloy ang pwet nitong ating bida. baka hindi malayong sagutin niya na rin ang manliligaw.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

isang gabi’y hindi naman sinasadyang nakapamewang na nag-abang si sehun sa bakanteng lote na katapat lang ng bahay nila kyungsoo. balak lang sana niyang mag-surprise visit sa kaibigan para kumustahin ito kahit na minsa’y nagkikita naman sila sa campus.

 

ilang sandali lang ay dumaan sa harap niya angisang pamilyar na kotse na hindi niya maalala kung saan niya nakita noon. pero… pamilyar talaga.

 

mayamaya pa’y isang pamilyar na pigura ng maliit na lalaki ang bumaba sa sasakyan. tumigil muna sandali ang kotse at ang lalaking bumaba ay nagpaalam sa taong nakaupo sa driver’s seat na malamang ay yung driver ng nasabing sasakyan! hahahaha! malakas ang kutob ni sehun, kilala niya ang dalawang ito. baka ‘yung isa’y kilalang kilala niya pa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“nak ng teteng naman o, may tagahatid pa talaga…”

 

“s-sehun?”

 

“sooprice!!! san ka galing?” nang-aasar na pang-uusisa ng matangkad na lalaki sa kanyang kaibigan na napakaraming bitbit na paper bag at mukhang nag-shopping.

 

dirediretso silang pumasok sa loob ng bahay. at etong si sehun, mas nauna pa sa mismong nakatira. sa tagal na ba naman nilang magkaibigan ni kyungsoo ay madalas na niya itong ginagawa.

 

tinahak nila ang kwarto ni kyungsoo para naman makapag-usap sila nang masinsinan … na naman!!!

 

“liit liit mong tao, ang laki laki mong tanga. sinabi ko nang huwag ka nang makikipag-usap at makikipagkita ‘dun tapos ang lakas mo! nagpapaligaw ka na pala.”

 

hindi naman kumikibo ang buntis at patuloy lang sa pagkain ng chicken legs mula sa bitbit ni sehun na chooks to go para sa kanya.

 

“hoy! nag-iisip ka ba ha? o lalamon ka lang dyan?”

 

“ALAM MO SEHUN! KUNG PUMUNTA KA LANG DITO PARA PAGALITAN NA NAMAN AKO! UMUWI KA NA!!! ANONG GUSTO MONG GAWIN KO RITO? MAGPAKAGUTOM??? HA???!!!” galit na galit ang buntis na si kyungsoo dahil heto na naman ang kaibigan niyang medyo pakialamero. pupunta punta sa bahay nila pero sesermunan lang naman siya. pero kahit na… hindi niya rin naman maitatanggi na napakalaki ng pasasalamat niya sa lalaking ito. kaya okay na rin kung sesermunan na naman siya ng matalik na kaibigan… talagang para sa kanya, for keeps itong si sehun.

 

 

 

“kalma ka lang babs. kalma!”

 

 

 

“EH IKAW KASI! PARANG ALAM NA ALAM MO PINAGDADAANAN KO! MAKASALITA KA DYAN! E SA GUSTONG GUSTO KO NGA SIYANG IWASAN KASO TANGINA! PARATI NIYA NA LANG AKONG SINUSUNDAN!!! TAPOS DI KO ALAM BAKIT GANUN? DATI INIS NA INIS AKONG MAKITA PAGMUMUKHA NIYA PERO NGAYON, AYAW NA NIYANG UMALIS SA ISIP KO. ANDITO NA NGA RIN YATA SIYA SA PUSO KO EH! YAK! HINDI KO ALAM. PERO, SEHUN… HULOG NA HULOG NA YATA AKO.”

 

naghihimutok sa galit si kyungsoo na sa depensa niya, ginawa niya naman ang makakaya niya para umiwas kay jongin… ang kaso nga lang. kahit saan talaga siya magpunta, palaging nakabuntot sa kanya ang lalaki. madalas ay nambibigla na lamang si jongin at talagang matiyaga siya nitong hinihintay, hinahatid at sinusundo, walang palya… araw araw! hindi niya na rin matanggihan ang lalaki kung patuloy pa siyang ligawan nito dahil, ano pa bang hinahanap niya??? ayan na si jongin oh… choosy pa ba sya???

 

 

 

“pero aminin mo, kyungsoo. kung panget lang ‘yang si jongin, sasabihin mong stalker ‘yan ‘no? tapos ipapa-blotter mo pa! hahahaha pero ang pangit niya talagang dumiskarte ha.”

 

“KAHIT NA!!! KAHIT NA GWAPO SIYA WALA AKONG PAKI! NAIINIS AKO SA KANYA NGAYON! KOHEET SOON TOLOGOHH OKO MEY KLASE, ALAM NIYA KUNG NASAAN AKO.” galit na galit niya pa ring sinambit kasabay ng pag-iyak habang maiging nginunguya ang manok. halos mabilaukan din siya kasi naman daldal nang daldal habang kumakain.

 

kaya napahawak tuloy siya sa kanyang dibdib para naman maibsan ang pagkabilaok na naging sanhi naman para maaninag ni sehun ang bagong bago at kumikinang pa niyang mamahaling relo.

 

“hoy! brand new ba ‘to? langya!” hinigit pa ni sehun ang braso ng kaibigan. at napamura sa nakita… “yung mokong na ‘yon ang nagbigay ano?”

 

napatango na lamang si kyungsoo dahil hiyang hiya na siya sa kaibigan.

 

“ibang klase…” manghang mangha yata si sehun sa yamang taglay ni jongin. hindi siya makapaniwalang may gagastos sa kaibigan niyang ‘to.

 

“pero hindi naman bagay sa ‘yo!” dagdag pa nito.

 

at oo! alam naman ni kyungsoo na hindi nga bagay! alam naman niya na hindi siya mayaman at hindi siya eleganteng tignan pero cute naman siya at mapagmahal. at sa tingin niya, sapat na iyon para mabuhay at mahalin siya sa mundong ito.

 

“sabi niya naman sa akin, para sa akin ‘yon at binigay niya kasi he wants to share his time with me.” sambit niya sabay nguso.

 

“naniwala ka naman? tsk tsk. pambihira talaga ‘yang jongin kim na ‘yan! ‘di niya yata alam na nag-aaksaya siya ng pera sa taong ang alam lang ay lumamon at matulog. hahahahahaha. tsk.”

 

“ang sama mooooO! bakit ba kita kinaibigan???”

 

“bakit? tama naman ako ah?”

 

“oo na! oo na!!!” sigaw ng asar talong si kyungsoo habang pinagbababato niya sa kaibigan ang mga unan.

 

“aray! aa!!! hoy nga pala? nakapag-desisyon ka na ba?” seryosong tanong ni sehun. nag-iba tuloy ang ihip ng hangin at mula sa biruan at asaran nilang magkaibigan ay bigla naman itong nauwi sa seryosong usapan.

 

“hmm… oo.”

 

“okay. support naman kita kahit anong desisyon mo. eh… kailan mo sasabihin?”

 

“hindi ko alam…”

 

“nagpapaligaw ka pa pero bakit hanggang ngayon, hindi niya pa rin alam… kailan mo balak sabihin ‘yan pati kay tita? malamang, napapansin niya na rin ‘yan. alam mo naman mga nanay.”

 

“‘di ko alam.”

 

“ilang buwan na ba?”

 

“di ako sure. dalawa? tatlo? ewan ko?”

napabuntong hininga na lamang si sehun sa mga naging pahayag ng kaibigan. kung hindi lang buntis itong si kyungsoo ay baka nabigwasan niya na talaga ito… sa totoo lang.

 

“nakapagpa-checkup ka na ba sa doktor?”

 

“h-hindi pa.”

 

“tangina, kyungsoo.”

 

“‘wag mo naman ako murahin.”

 

“e sa ginagawa mo kasi kyungsoo parang gusto mong patayin na lang ‘yang nasa tiyan mo. kawawa naman.”

 

“s-sehun. sorry. nakwento ko na ba sa ‘yo na dati nanaginip ako. tapos may baby sa tabi ko… kamukha ko pa nga e. tapos narinig ko rin ‘yung boses ni ano… ni… kuya jongin. andun sila sa panaginip ko.”

 

“oh? e ano naman? kalokohan lang ‘yan! may magbabago ba? wala ka namang ginagawa.”

 

“ano?”

 

“sasamahan kitang magpa-checkup bukas. ‘di pwede ‘yang ganyan na hindi mo man lang inaalagaan ‘yang nasa tyan mo. kung ano ano pa kinakain mo!”

 

“bakit kasi hindi ka na lang nag-doktor!”

 

“bwisit.”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“okay ka lang ba?” tanong niya kay kyungsoo habang hinihintay silang matawag ang pangalan nito. napakarami palang buntis ngayong panahon na ito at hindi mawari ni kyungsoo ang mararamdaman dahil bihira lang naman ang mga lalaking nabubuntis. kaya pinagtitinginan tuloy siya.

 

“tama ba na nandito tayo ngayon, sehun? nahihiya ako.” bulong niya.

 

“tanga. mas okay na ‘to kaysa pinababayaan mo ‘yang baby mo.”

 

“nakakahiya kasi e.”

 

“ano ka ba? andito na tayo, kyungsoo. saka pinaghirapan niyo ‘yan ni jongin. ba’t ka mahihiya?”

 

“gago.”

 

 

 

nagulat na lang si kyungsoo sa mga sumunod na eksena. biglang tumunog ang telepono niya at hindi niya akalaing ang lalaking kababanggit lang ni sehun ay ang pangalang makikita niya sa screen ng kanyang telepono.

 

 

tumatawag lang naman si kuya jongin.

 

 

 

“hala, sehun. anong gagawin ko?”

 

“sagutin mo malamang!” pero sa ayaw man at sa gusto ni kyungsoo, naunahan na siya ng kaibigan sa pagpindot ng accept button.

 

 

 

“ahhh h-hello? kuya???”

 

_“soo~ nasaan ka?”_

 

“nasa bahay ako ngayon, natutulog.” mahinang sagot ni kyungsoo habang naglalakad papunta sa pwesto ng clinic na wala masyadong tao.

 

_“ahh. okay. pero, nasa tapat ako ngayon ng bahay niyo.”_

 

“ha??? nasa labas ka?”

 

_“oo. nandito ako.”_

 

“okay kuya wait lang. wait…”

 

 _“pero sabi ng mama mo lumabas ka kasama si sehun. siya ba yung kaklase mo na lagi mo ring kasama?”_ monotonong tugon sa kanya ng lalaki.

 

“huh???”

 

_“kyungsoo. ‘wag ka na magsinungaling. alam kong wala ka sa inyo.”_

 

“hala kuya sorry!!! oo! oo!!! magkasama nga kami ni sehun. omg.”

 

 _“ba’t ka nagsinungaling? asan ka na?”_ bahagyang may pagtaas sa tono ng pananalita ni jongin kaya kabadong kabado si kyungsoo sa nangyayari.

 

“hmmmm uhmmm.”

 

_“sige na. okay. i get it basta intayin mo ako dyan.”_

 

 

 

“hala…”

 

 

 

tanging pagkagulat at pagkawindang na lang ang nararamdaman ni kyungsoo dahil nabuking siya ng manliligaw. sinubukan niya namang magkunwari pero wala. ang tanga tanga niya talaga at di siya marunong umakting!

 

hindi niya rin mawari kung ano na lamang ang binabalak ng lalaki dahil tila alam yata nito kung saan siya namamalagi.

 

 

 

“o bakit ganyan mukha mo? anong sabi sa ‘yo?”

 

“wala binaba na niya. pupunta raw siya rito.”

 

“mukhang alam niya kung nasaan tayo. sinabi mo ba?”

 

“h-hindi…”

 

“patingin nga ng phone mo.”

 

pagkaabot niya sa kanyang cellphone ay agad itong chineck ng kaibigan saka nakita ang isang app na medyo kahinahinala.

 

“lintek. nag-download ka ba ng gps tracker?”

 

“ha??? hindi ko alam.”

 

“ganon? mukhang iniistalk ka na naman ng manliligaw mo. ba’t di mo alam?”

 

“hala???”

 

“hayaan mo nang malaman niya… hayaan mo na rin siyang pumunta rito. para namang may mali kang ginagawa di ba?”

 

“kailangan ko bang sabihin lahat??? ha??? sehun??? o kung tumalon na lang kaya ako sa building?”

 

“tanga!”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“ay! sorry, sir pero nagpa-appointment po ba kayo kay doc—?”

 

dire-diretsong naglakad sa clinic si jongin nang hindi lamang pinapansin ang taong pilit na tumatawag sa kanya. wala na siyang pakialam dahil ang mahalaga, makita niya si kyungsoo.

 

“sir! teka sandali, bawal po kayong pumasok agad!”

 

wala na talaga siyang paki sa boses na narinig dahil tumambad lamang sa kanya angdalawang pamilyar na lalaking magkahawak ang mga kamay.

 

nakita lang naman ng dalawang magagandang mata ni jongin na magka-holding hands lang naman ang nililigawan niyang si kyungsoo at ang kaibigan nitong si sehun. napa-mura na lang tuloy siya sa loob loob niya.

 

“kyungsoo!!! ba’t kayo magkahawak kamay ng lalaking ‘yan? anong relasyon niyo? ha!”naka-kunot noong sambit ni jongin habang marahang hinihigit ang mga bisig ni kyungsoo.

 

“ano bang pinagsasasabi mo kuya?”

 

heto na nga’t kasalukuyang gumagawa ng eksena ang ating mga bida na ikinawindang din ng iba pang mga tao na nasa clinic.

 

“my god, soo. after all the things we’ve been through… ipagpapalit mo lang ako sa iba?!”

 

“huh??? teka kuya.” nagpupumiglas si kyungsoo dahil hindi siya kumportable sa kasalukuyang nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa.

 

“soo. ba’t naman ganito? ang sakit. sabihin mong nagkakamali lang ako! please!”

 

“nagkakamali ka lang!”

 

“pero bakit magkasama kayo rito?”

 

“ah… eh… kasi…” napakamot si kyungsoo sa kanyang sentido dahil hindi siya makaamin. hindi niya masabi na ‘MAGPAPACHECKUP AKO KASI BUNTIS AKO SA ANAK MO KUYA!’

 

“oh! tignan mo ‘to! bakit ‘di ka makasagot?”

 

“sabi ko naman sa ‘yo, kuya… mali ‘yung iniisip mo!” maluha luha na ang mga mata ni kyungsoo marahil ay dahil sa inis at pagkayamot. “alam mo kuya! kung ayaw mong maniwala e di wag! paniwalaan mo gusto mong paniwalaan! basta wala namang namamagitan sa amin ni sehun! ‘di kami talo! saka baka akala mo ikaw lang ang pwedeng magalit?! ako rin kaya!”

 

umiinit na ang bakbakan ng dalawa. hindi na tuloy maiwasan ni kyungsoo na pagtaasan ng boses ang nakatatanda. napabuntong hininga na lang tuloy si sehun na nanonood sa pagtatalo nilang dalawa. wala na siyang magagawa. kailangan na talaga ni kyungsoo na sabihin ang totoo.

 

“bakit ka nagdownload ng kung ano ano sa cellphone ko ha?! stalker ka ba?”

 

“bakit stalker ang tawag mo sa mahal mo?” tugon ni jongin na parang luging lugi at nanlulumo sa narinig.

 

“ano ba dapat? manyakis?”

 

“grabe ka naman, soo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“nako, ma’am… mukhang kailangan muna namin i-cancel ‘yung checkup. babalik na lang kami siguro bukas.” patagong bulong ni sehun sa nurse ng clinic.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

nauwi naman ang tatlo sa kalapit na cafe ng clinic nang sa gayo’y maayos na mapag-usapan ang kailangan nilang mapag-usapan..

 

“jongin, tama naman ‘yung sinabi ni kyungsoo kanina. ‘di kami talo niyan ‘no. saka ang tagal na naming magkaibigan. elem palang kami tropa ko na ‘yan! sana gets mo.”

 

“sorry pre. naiintindihan ko na… nadala lang talaga ako ng emosyon. pasensya na talaga.” humingi ng paumanhin si jongin kay sehun pero may isang bagay pa rin ang hindi maikapakali ng kanyang isipan. may isang bagay pa rin na bumabagabag sa kanya.

 

“pero bakit kayo magkasama sa maternity clinic kanina? ‘yun lang ang hindi ko talaga ma-gets.” pag-amin pa niya na hindi naman maiiwasan kahit na sa ‘yo na ang lahat. kahit na sobrang gwapo at talino pa ni jongin. may mga bagay bagay talaga sa mundo na hindi niya agad ma-absorb.

“tanong mo ‘yang katabi mo.”

 

“ha? ba’t ako?” sagot naman ni kyungsoo na patay malisya pa. kunwari walang alam sa nagaganap. kunwari walang sinisikreto. kunwari walang dapat aminin. sige kyungsoo, sige lang.

 

“hoy. aminin mo na! andito na e…”

 

“kuya… k-kasi ano… ahhhm… ano, kasi. buntis ako.”

 

pero bago pa man maka-react si jongin ay inunahan na siya ni kyungsoo ng iyak. iyak na parang batang inagawan ng paborito niyang laruan.

 

“buntis ako sa anak mo, kuya. nung gabing nag-inuman tayo… sobrang lasing na lasing na ako tapos ‘di ko na alam.. aaaaaaah!”

 

“at ayon… dahil dun kaya kami magkasama kanina… magpapa-checkup sana kami. haaaay…” dagdag pa ni sehun. “pero dahil andito na rin lang kayong dalawa. chance niyo na ‘to para mag-usap. so mauuna na ko!”

 

binigyan naman siya ni kyungsoo ng tingin na ‘huy! sehun!!! teka! iiwan mo akong mag-isa rito?’ pero hindi na niya ito pinansin dahil ito na lang ang magagawa niya para sa dalawa.

 

 

 

nabalot naman ng sandaling katahimikan ang dalawa. parang may dumaang anghel at tila walang makapagsalita sa kanilang dalawa.

 

“kuya jongin… ano… ahm, tungkol pala sa kanina…”

 

“wait lang, kyungsoo. pwedeng bigyan mo muna ako ng time? hindi ko pa kasi ma-absorb lahat… hindi lang kasi talaga ako makapaniwala… hmmmm”

 

sa mga naging pahayag ni jongin, nagsimula tuloy mangilid ang mga luha ni kyungsoo. hindi niya alam kung iiwan ba siya ng lalaki. kung itataboy ba siya… sila… silang dalawa ng anak niya. at dahil sa labis na pag-aalala, hindi na niya napigilan ang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha. naiiyak na lang si kyungsoo. natatakot siyang baka walang makilalang ama ang anak na dinadala niya. baka hindi niya kayanin itong lahat nang mag-isa.

 

“soo? soo naman. nakakainis ‘to. bakit ka naiyak?”

 

lalo namang humagulgol ang nakababata kaya’t labis na nag-alala si jongin. hindi siya magkandaugaga kung paano pakakalmahin ang binata. “galit ka ba sa ‘kin? huy, soo? i’m sorry. ‘wag ka nang umiyak please…”

dahil wala rin namang ibang choice si jongin, bigla niya na lang dinampian ng matamis na halik ang mapulang pisngi ni kyungsoo.

 

“a-ano ba? ang daming tao…”

 

“hehehe. pero buntis ka nga talaga, soo? baka naman misdiagnosis lang ‘yan?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni jongin.

 

“oo nga!!! ilang beses na kaya akong nag-PT tapos nagpunta rin ako sa ospital one time. kaso di na ako bumalik kasi natakot talaga ako. totoo nga kasi…”

 

“hayyy soo, nakakapagod naman ‘yun…”

 

“pero… still… paano ‘yun nangyari? sigurado ka bang akin ‘yan?”

 

siguro, kung wala lang ang guardian angel na nagbabantay kay kyungsoo sa mga oras na iyon, malamang ay nasampal na niya ang lalaki sa sobrang galit. buti na lang ay nanginginig lang naman siya sa inis.

 

“kyungsoo! tara! punta ulit tayong ospital. i just need to check something…”

 

wala namang choice si kyungsoo dahil hawak na ni jongin ang braso niya palabas ng cafe. at ayun na nga, walana siyang nagawa kundi magpa-checkup muli…

 

 

 

“‘yung nasa sonogram is actually kyungsoo do’s. so he’s definitely pregnant, sir.”

 

“my god… totoo nga…”

 

“he’s pregnant for about 13 weeks na rin… so what’s your plan? because i need to see you again for the next weeks, mr. do.”

 

“okay, doc! syempre see you!!!” mabilisang sagot ni jongin pero tumutol naman dito ang nakababata.

“ayaw ko po!!!” 

 

“a-ano???” dagdag pa ng buntis.

 

“soooooo~ sorry talaga kanina for not believing you. nagduda pa ako. sorry…”

 

“o sige. if that’s the case then see you next week mr. do!”

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

sa haba ng araw na ito ay hindi mawari ni kyungsoo ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. tama ba na hindi siya tinaboy ni jongin? tama ba na ngayong gabi ay magkasama sila habang nakatingala sa mga bituin?

 

pero…

 

“kuya! kuya jongin! sigurado ka ba talaga?”

 

“hmmm?”

 

“seryoso ka ba na papanagutan mo ako?”

 

“hahahahaha…”

 

“bakit???”

 

“soo, sa tingin ko talaga, soulmates tayo… ano sa tingin mo? sana talaga hindi ako nananaginip. pisilin mo nga ako, please. soo…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

unti-unti ring naayos ang gusot na matagal ding kinimkim ni kyungsoo. sa wakas, nasabi niya rin kay jongin ang katotohanan at buong puso naman siyang tinanggap ng lalaki…

 

ang isa na lang na ikinakakaba ng kanyang damdamin… paano niya naman ito aaminin sa kanyang ina? papalayasin kaya siya? o susuway sila sa kanyang mga magulang at magtatanan sila gaya na lang ng mga napapanood ni kyungsoo sa telenobela?

 

 

 

 

 

 

_itutuloy…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry kung inabot ng isang buwan! sana ay matuwa kayo sa inyong nabasa! salamaaaaat!!!

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbabasaaaaaaa! kung nagustuhan niyo ay labis kong ikasisiya ang mga kudos at komentong galing sa inyong puso!!! CHAROT!
> 
>  
> 
> kung may hinaing kayo at problema ay maaaring dumulog lamang sa aking twitter @soopanini. pwede niyo akong awayin doon hehehehe.
> 
> salamat pong muli!


End file.
